This Feeling: Connor X OC (Detroit Become Human)
by IndieFlowers88
Summary: Connor never understood what emotions were. That was until he met a certain spunky cyborg detective with a hell of a past and a less than normal android child to boot. So when fate decides to throw these two together, they feel something that can't be described. Maybe she has what it takes to make him human. Maybe Cyberlife will destroy what they have.
1. Chapter 1: Tutorial

November 4th, 2038

06:29PM

The whirring of the elevator rang in my ears as I leaned against one of the cold walls. A song I had listened to a few days back played in my head as my eyes felt heavy. My reflection could be seen in the metal of the elevator, the black t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and converse seeming fit for a detective in my situation. I glanced up and saw the levels keep climbing.

 _Man how far up was this place?_

I glanced over at the senior detective his graying hair and funky shirt making me assume he lived through the eighties.

I had tried making small talk with Hank before but he would just get grumpy at me and flip me off. I had been told I was one of the more annoying transfers to work with so I guess that was also why.

Since I was a recent transfer I had been bounced around many of the detectives so I could get a feel for the justice system and the new offices here in Detroit. I glanced over at Hank again.

I guess I could try again. Hmm I wonder what I should talk about… Drinking? Hobbies? The case? Or maybe I should just stay silent…

I thought for a second as I nervously pulled one of my sleeves further down my arm trying to hide my hand.

 _The case seems like the best choice._

I started glancing over at the man who was rubbing his temples like he already had a headache. I blinked my eyes and saw the information of the case laid out before my vision my retina displays humming with energy.

"I guess the woman next door said she heard loud noises and had been seeing some unusual deviant activity. She finally reported something when the smell got bad. It looks like he was a dealer of red ice." My cold voice echoing in the elevator.

I glanced over at Hank again the man seeming unsurprised and unimpressed. "Hey could you keep your voice down a little more? It's annoying."

I felt a little hurt as my anger flared a little. Should I be defensive? Aggressive? Stay quiet? Or apologize…

 _Maybe I should try to get on his good side…_

I nodded and stated. "Whatever you say lieutenant."

I pulled my sleeves down some more, the habit ingrained into me.

I had just gotten approved for being a transferred to America due to the recent unusual cases with deviant androids. My uncle was high up in the police department and ever since my mother passed away had been trying to get me to move in next door to him and my aunt. He had stated that with the growing problems in the states that I would be a benefit to America. It wasn't until three months back that I had accepted. Honestly, it was weird to be back in the states after my accident.

"Keep up, we don't have all day. Scatterbrain." Hank barked the older man seeming more cranky than usual.

I blinked as I realized that the doors had opened and Hank had already walked out. I watched as the cool metallic doors started to close. I panicked a little as I hurriedly squeezed my way through the doors.

"Thanks for holding the door." I sarcastically thanked as Hank rolled his eyes and made his way to the crime scene.

"How much longer am I stuck with you newbie?"

I frowned a little as I answered, "Another month sir. Once they get all my paperwork transferred I should be able to independently work on the deviant cases. But sir, I must remind you again I'm not a new recruit I have been a detective for over three years in Canada. I actually was-"

"Yeah, yeah and you were the top of your class, probably a teacher's pet, no disciplinary reports filed against you, let me guess a nearly flawless record as well? Whatever. Get a freaking move on, klutz."

Looking over Hank's shoulder the hallway was bustling the dingy walls reeking of mold. I could find yellow holographic tape and officers taking down statements from the neighbors. I walked through with Hank as we both arrived at the front door.

The man walked into the crime scene the lieutenant getting briefed by a police officer. I stood back a little and listened as I began scanning the room.

The room had traces of old blue blood everywhere. It was strange to see how different homicides were compared to Canada. In Canada we didn't have the problem of dealing with deviants or the red ice problem as much.

The room was only a one bedroom and bathroom apartment, a small kitchen bled into a living room where a TV screen sat. The room itself was not very big but had a huge bookshelf cover a whole half of a wall. The whole room was relatively tidy and had the occasional magazine or soda can. You could tell it was lived in.

I listened as the police officer briefed Hank on all the information I already knew.

I glanced to the right of me at where the victim was the young man covered in traces of red ice. The kitchen was spotless aside from the rotting corpse and the huge splashes of blue blood.

I knelt down to the body and scanned him. Brian chambers, 25 years old, lives alone, all other family members deceased.

I glanced at the medicine bottle in his hand, anti-depressants. A little flag came up of a history of depression and suicide running in his family. Surprisingly he had no previous criminal record. Odd.

In his other hand held a gun with a silencer attachment. That was why no one complained of noise.

I glanced at his fingernails on his left hand and saw that they were covered with thirum and red ice.

I glanced at his head to find the bullet hole. I wasn't sure why they called us since this clearly looked like a suicide. I glanced up to see the red blood splatter and a bullet hole the bullet certainly came from the gun.

I looked at the gun in his other hand seeing the residue on his left hand.

It was fired by him.

 _Why was the gun in his right hand if gun residue was only on the left?_

I blinked as I came out of my fog and went through his files.

 _So that was why._

"Lieutenant, our victim was left handed." I notified him.

Hank walked up to me and looked at the body the man sighing as he stated. "Yep, this was just made to look like a homicide. Anything else?"

"He has traces of blue blood and red ice under his fingernails, and no criminal record, which is surprising considering he was suspected of being a dealer. But may I borrow some gloves sir?"

Hank seemed adamant but rolled his eyes and grumbled as he got one of the techs to give me a pair of blue gloves. I nodded and thanked him as I gently picked up the gun. I quickly looked in the clip to find that four bullets were missing.

Well the ceiling was one bullet but where were the others? I gently put the gun back and took my gloves off.

It was ridicules that I needed them I didn't even have finger prints anymore on the right hand. "Sir, four shots were fired. The aggressor might have taken damage before he set up the suicide."

Hank seemed slightly impressed. I shot him a meek smile and continued through the room. Beside the trances of old blue blood everywhere I didn't see any more traces of red ice. The apartment actually looked nice compared to other crime scenes I had gone to.

I looked over at our victim. Something wasn't adding up.

"Hey newbie come here!" I instantly followed hanks voice as the smell suddenly hit me. I gagged a little and plugged my nose. The bathtub was filled with blue blood and red ice.

I glanced up and saw in huge letters. "rA9 saved me."

"rA9?" I stated out loud.

Hank shrugged. I took the collar of my detective jacket and covered my nose and mouth as I watched an android arm start floating in the disgusting mix of red ice and blue blood.

I'm surprised they didn't have anyone assigned to the cases of androids…

I tried not to take a deep breath as I closed my eyes and scanned the room.

My eyes caught blue a hand prints and shoe prints on the floor. A little yellow box popped up in the corner of my eye labeled "reconstruct."

I blinked in approval as a yellow outline of the man who seemed to be our victim and what must have been our mystery android.

I watched as the victim walked into the room paused and then started running into the next room. The android following behind.

"Where are you going?"

I ignored Hank as I continued into the kitchen.

I spotted scratches on one of the drawers the look of red ice and blue blood on it. The yellow square showed up again as I saw the victim taking out a gun and firing it at the aggressor Android. I turned off the simulation and looked to find a covered up bullet hole that had been hidden by a plant and a hasty plaster job.

"Interesting."

I went back to the simulation as I saw the victim start to back into the corner where he would soon die. The android coming at him.

I noticed the chair that had been thrown and saw the android throw the chair in an attempt to get to the victim faster while the victim shot two more times this time him hitting his mark and actually shooting the androids arm off. The splatters of blue blood showed as much. I looked down at the pool of blue blood.

 _The android must have hesitated. But from my knowledge androids don't feel pain._

 _So why did it hesitate?_

I watched as the aggressor soon grabbed the gun from him and fought with him for it until he got it under the victims chin and shot the gun off.

I blinked and took a deep breath my head pounding and the nausea feeling coming on. My doctor did warn me that I would get this every time I attempted to use reconstruct with the prototype gear.

I took a few deep breaths and leaned over myself, my hands on my knees as my hair fell in front of my face hiding it.

"You okay? Do you need to sit down you look like you are going to hurl."

I glanced over at Hank who did look genuinely concerned.

I smiled and brushed it off waving at him as I stated. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine. That smell back there just gave me a headache."

Hank didn't seem convinced as I stood back up and began to use reconstruct again so I could find out where the android went. I glanced at the kitchen floor and saw prints of blue blood pacing and then going back to the victim.

 _If I didn't know any better I would say it was panicking._

That must have been where he must have staged the suicide and the bottle.

I watched as the deviant seemed to walk out of the room. Blast. Usually we hoped that they would just stay in the room after but this did happened a few days ago so I didn't expect anything less.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw more blood stains.

 _If the deviant walked out without his arm… then how did it end up in the bathtub?_

I walked back through the apartment. And saw a fresh set of prints.

"Hey newbie, the guy is already gone we got to get going."

"One second lieutenant." I asked.

I kept my eyes focused on the trial. It was hard to make out with all the blood but it was distinct in a way the blood held a drip pattern instead of a splatter and was heading towards the opposite side of the room. I watched as it lead me all the way to a book shelf. I glanced at the floor and saw scuffs.

 _No way._

I glanced at the books and scanned for the least dusty book. I suppressed and excited smile as I opened my first secret doorway.

Only to come face to face with an armless deviant.

The deviant instantly ran the android flustered and scared. She barreled into Hank who fell instantly. I reacted to par and pointed my arm at the deviant. I felt my arm instantly move as it turned into a gun.

"Freeze!" I shouted. The deviant stopped her expression horror filled as she sobbed

"I never meant to kill him. He was never supposed to find out." She frantically explained the girl a mess.

I didn't lower my gun as I got a better look at her.

How she survived more than 24 hours with having her arm shot off was beyond me. She was covered in blue blood and scratches, red blood mixing into her hair while her LED was bright red. Her skin modifier was broken as well leaving her dark skin some pale patches. I kept my arm trained on her.

I could spare her, shoot her, intimidate, or comfort.

 _Let's see if we can calm her down and comfort her._

"I know you didn't mean to kill him, your emotions just clouded your judgement that's all. You didn't want to hurt him." She held a relived expression as she nodded her LED light flashing yellow. "But then he shot you and you were defending yourself." I explained calmly

Tears streamed down her face as she cried. "I didn't want to hurt him. He shot me first." I could tell the others were closing in around her.

I scanned her. She was registered to the victim.

Assure her.

"I know, and if you come with me and write a confession, I'll tell these lovely people not to kill you. Okay? But I need to know what happened here."

She fell to her knees and cried as she shouted. "I was dealing red ice. It was never my Brian's fault. He didn't know. But he found out and I panicked. I thought I could just set it up as a suicide and then leave but." She glanced over at where the corpse was her whole being seeming to radiant regret and grief.

Her whole being looked devastated as she cried. "I couldn't leave him."

She looked up at me and stated, "I deserve to die for what I have done." I watched as she glanced at a passing officer and went to reach for his gun. I felt time slow as Hank noticed what was going on. I could protect Hank, shoot her, or tackle her.

Hank had a 98% chance of survival.

I instantly shot her arm. The girl screamed as more blue blood splattered on the scene the officer passing by seeming shocked. I kept my eyes on the girl who still had tears coming down her face her hair covering her face.

Her body crumpled in on its self as she sobbed, "I just want the pain to stop!" She curled up in a ball on the floor both her arms in shambles and a bullet hole in her leg.

I watched as three officers went and picked the girl up on officer begging to make sure she didn't lose any more blood. She shot me a misery filled look before the girl was carried out of the room. I felt the gun function in my hand release and transform back into a hand. Hank came up to me the man seeming impressed.

"Well this will be less paper work, good thing we got the deviant in working order as well means we will get a clear motive and confession out of her and then take her to be deactivated."

I looked stunned at him. "Doesn't she deserve a trial?"

Hank gave me a funny look and annoyed he explained, "It's just a freaking hunk of metal."

Shock ran through me as Hank left the room. How could he just think it was a hunk of metal she was a living person wasn't she?

I stood in the room a little while longer slightly stunned about what happened. I looked up to the ceiling wondering what could possess her to write the word Jericho on the ceiling in blood. I left the scene ready to go back to the station with Hank.

The car ride was pretty uneventful the two of us not talking as heavy death metal music made the car vibrate.

I wanted to impress Hank and try to appeal to his good side. Since we would both be stuck with each other for a while until my paperwork finally went through.

I guess I could talk about music it was a much safer choice than talking about the past or work.

"So who's your favorite band?"

Hank shot me a grumpy expression as he insisted "What's it to you?"

I sighed the heavy metal music seeming to make the car vibrate. I smiled and lightheartedly shouted back. I mean I like heavy metal but I'm more of a punk rock kind of gal, I'm such an old soul though. I also can't help listening to jazz music whenever I can."

Hank seemed interested the man stating. "Oh really."

I smiled and shouted. "Yeah, my brother and I actually got a few gigs. I did vocals while he was on the saxophone." He smirked as I smiled at him.

In the corner of my vision I could see a little blue arrow go up.

The night time scene was actually very beautiful in Detroit. Even though I honestly was more of an Oregon kind of girl I had to admit Detroit was also very beautiful. I glanced over at Hank again. What else could I talk to him about?

I looked down at my feet and noticed a huge collar and lease with dog fur on it.

"What kind of dog do you have?"

He glanced over at me and stated "St. Bernard. His name is Sumo. He thinks he's a lap dog though." I laughed a little at the thought.

"No, I get it I have a golden Pyrenees and a labradoodle at home."

Hank seemed to ease a little the man not so tense and glanced over at me the man still driving.

I watched as we got to the police station. I got out of the car, cracking my back a few times and messaging my shoulder. I also did a quick check of my legs the joints all achy due to the cold fall weather.

I sighed clouds of breath coming out my mouth and shuffled into the station.

My sneakers squeaked against the floor as I took my scarf off.

I yawned and watched as the android with the ripped off arm got put into a holding cell. I frowned a little at the thought of the poor thing being locked up in a cell with her mental health. She wouldn't last the night without destroying herself.

My attention was drawn to a crowd of detectives who were gathered in the coffee lounge. I walked over as they all looked at a TV screen. I saw a hostage situation an android holding a gun to a little girls head.

I watched as the screen panned to an android. I looked over as one of the officers muttered. "Great now they are making freaking androids to take our jobs."

"He's supposed to be a prototype. With all these deviant cases I'm not surprised cyber life is trying to intervene." Hank stated the man crossing his arms over himself. I nodded and watched as the android successfully saved the girl the deviant being executed by a sniper.

A sigh of relief along with anxiety went through the station.

"That was the scene that had unfolded months ago. Cyber life said that they wanted to make sure their newest product, the RK800 was perfect before they make him known to the public." I tuned out the spokeswoman.

I looked up at the scene as it zoomed in on his face. Rk800, Connor, an android made to be a detective.

His brown eyes looked at the screen emotionless and his face blank.

Hank sighed. "I need a drink." I watched as the older man walked over to his desk. I followed him like a puppy as he turned and with a sly look in his eyes he suggested

"When you're ready go and collect the confession tape and papers from the android we just caught. And put it in evidence. Thanks newbie." He booked it out of the station.

My mouth opened to protest only to have one of the officers drop all the evidence and confession on my desk. I sighed and put my bag on my chair as I sat and started working on the file.

Even though I had the whole thing recorded I still wanted to have a written copy. Besides it was at least something to do since I was basically useless until my dang paper work goes through.

I looked up at the confession tape was dropped on my desk. I tapped my pencil to my mouth shooting the officer a quick thanks. As I listened to the confession tape.

"Now what happened?" I heard a male officer state.

I heard whimpering and then a strangled sob as she started talking.

"My Brian was, a gentle person, I didn't mean to kill him."

"We need the story not how he acted." The male officer snapped.

She took in a shaky breath and began.

"His grandfather bought me for Brian before he passed away. My Brian's family was not the best mentally. So I was there to help Brian. To make sure he had company."

Her voice sounded monotone as she continued, "But the money started running out and I got hooked on drugs. It made my functions weird. So I started dealing. I was able to make money to keep Brian company and to provide. He wasn't ready to talk to people yet. He was so paranoid and shy."

She paused her voice becoming tight now.

"He saw me making red ice, pure stuff and I panicked. He ran and I-I just wanted to explain to him. But he pulled out a gun and-and-and-an" she started breathing heavily as she started flat out sobbing.

"He shot me, we fought and then I killed him."

She started crying the sound of her wailing breaking my heart. I stopped writing for a second as she sobbed.

"I staged it to make it look like he killed himself and I couldn't leave so I hid in the hidden compartment in the bookshelf."

"I loved him."

I heard shuffling of papers and then the sound cutting off.

"Hey Olivia," I jumped some of my paperwork flying. I squeaked as I caught some of the paper and looked up from my paper work. It was one of the officers that I had worked with today. He smiled at me and finished, "don't stay too late."

I smiled at him and assured, "don't worry I'll leave in a bit."

My hand took off the head phones as I glanced at the tape.

She was so much more than a hunk of metal. Why didn't others see that?

* * *

 _indienote: sorry for the corrupted fileIi had on here before got a little too excited. Anyways I hope this was easier to read, thank you all who have sent me feedback you guys know I live off it. Any suggestions you want to see with this story please send me through messages. Leave a comment, follow or favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up Slow

November 5, 2038

5:12am

Darkness covered my entire vision the thought made my mouth upturn into an amused smile as memories of childhood sprouted in my mind. Using my hands I felt where my mug was and then. Searched with my fingers for the handle of the microwave. I opened the microwave and set the mug in. I then touched the brail on microwave. I pressed the buttons the familiar beeping and then whirring of the microwave starting up.

A big yawn came out of my mouth as I ran my hand through my hair. Closing my eyes since there was really no use to having them open without my contacts. I felt Leonardo come up to me the dog probably hungry. I rubbed his ears the sweet boy panting with happiness.

I chuckled as the microwave beeped. I tuned to the machine and found the handle with my fingertips I opened it and felt around for my mug. I found it and gently grabbed it making sure boiling water didn't fall on me. I walked over three feet exactly and opened the cabinet in front of me my hand searching for the handle. I felt around for my caffeine boosters and my meds both in brail writing.

I put in the caffeine booster tablets, a teabag and two things of sweetener into my tea. I popped my usual vitamin and pills and chugged a gulp of the tea.

I grumbled as I walked through my kitchen my hand guiding me to the living room. I smiled as I felt Mona come next to me the guide dog wagging her tail and hitting the back of my legs. I grabbed on to her collar as she guided me to my room.

I rubbed behind Mona's ears the golden doodle leading me around the house.

"Jeremy, any news from the doctor?" I shouted to the smart house. I heard the familiar click as Mona lead me past the brail plate as the automated voice stated.

"Just got something, he said to order your new parts as soon as possible, so I already did. Your new legs and arm should arrive by tomorrow your optical parts of your eyes from cyber life are going to take a few days along with your ear, your aunt is insisting she deliver them herself. So you are going to have to continue to just use the temporary contacts. And the hearing aid. Cyber life is sorry for the wait and appreciates your patience."

I sighed and ran my fingers over the burn tissue left on my right ear. Mona and I made my way to the bathroom as I tried to find my contacts. My fingertips brushed the cold porcelain sink and then gently making my way to my tooth brush.

"To the left miss." I heard Jeremy's voice state.

My hand drifted to the left as I felt my contacts. "Jeremy you don't need to help me. I have Mona and I can do it myself."

"Sorry madam, it's my programming. Also if you actually bought an android then I would be able to physically assist you rather than just be an automated voice." I could hear the sass in his voice.

I chuckled and with a smirked I chided. "Jeremey, I have told you before. I'm already part android I don't need any more machines in my life."

I put the contacts in a blinked a few times as a yellow loading sign came up. I watched as they booted up and I was able to see. Brightness and colors filled my vision instead of the dark. The darkness melted away and I was left with my reflection donning a very sleepy expression and Mona sitting beside me the guide dog happily wagging her tail.

I looked in my reflection messy black hair and tan olive skin, eyes glowing purple due to the contacts specially made for me by my aunt who was an engineer at Cyberlife. Little scars shown on my face along with a small blemish here and there. I titled my head to the right to see my garish scar the ear no longer there only burn tissue. I sighed and took the prosthetic ear next to my contacts and placed it over the burn tissue the thing molding to the side of my face and covering the scars.

I bent own and started to fully pet and scratch Mona the labradoodle wagging her cute tail and panting as she became slightly playful.

I yawned as I started getting ready. Jeremy putting on my favorite morning music. It was Italian music that I had listened to since I was a little kid. My mother would sing every song the strong blooded Italian woman sometimes getting too into it as she made pasta or other dishes.

I took huge gulps of my tea as I went into my room and walked over to my closet. Let's see which hoodie should I wear today? It was getting so cold lately.

Blue? Gray? Black? Or my Canadian one? I hesitated for a second as I picked my Canadian one. The gray sweatshirt having a maple leaf on it.

I set it on the bed as I began to grab pants and shoes.

I felt a sudden pain in my right arm. I hissed and I looked over to where my right arm should have been. I rubbed the shoulder as I experienced some phantom limb pains. I sighed and glanced at my robotic prosthetic arm that I had gotten from cyber life around 8 months back.

"Miss, are you having phantom pains again? Should I alert your doctor and uncle?" Jeremy lightly asked.

"No Jeremy its fine." I assured.

"Miss you know what happens if you let them persist." He warned.

I waved him away and grumbled, "I don't need to be babied Jeremy."

I put the sleeve on that connected my nerves to the arm and then clicked the arm in place. My eyes flashed to a loading screen and then went back to normal. I looked down at my arm and relaxed my arm the phantom pains seeming to ease.

I took a deep breath and continued through my morning routine. I put on my Canadian sweatshirt and placed my black leather jacket over the comfy sweater. I glanced down at my robotic legs making sure there wasn't any loose parts.

I sighed as I looked down at the ugly white metallic legs. My skin modifier or whatever had busted around a week back so I was left with these until my next batch came. The legs were already experimental so they had to be specially made but still it was kind of a pain. My right leg stopped at my knee while the left actually went all the way to the mid-thigh. I ran my thumb over my personal serial code.

I put pants on and then I laced up my converse sneakers. I glanced in the mirror and wrestled with my black hair putting it in a high pony tail as my bangs covered my forehead.

I quickly put on some makeup and bushed my teeth. My body instantly moved to one of the livelier Italian tunes as I finished up. I felt my eyes roam over my reflection. I barley looked like I had ever gotten a scratch on me.

I quickly made myself something to eat and fed my dogs some of the leftover bacon with their dog food. I looked at the time and then my phone.

I sighed and grabbed my work bag and helmet as I headed out. "Jeremy, tell my uncle to feed the dogs and that I'll be home late. Dog walker should get here at noon, be nice to her she's a sweet kid."

"Yes mam, also please be safe on that death trap of a vehicle."

I smiled as the door shut behind me. I made my way to the front of the house and got on my motorcycle the word "baby" painted on it. I hoped on and placing my helmet on I made my way to work.

 _indienote: Whoops I lied. I forgot he gets introduced in the next chapter. Anyhow, so I did want to clarify that Olivia was born blind. And that her other injuries are not relevant to her blindness._

 _anyways make sure to like this story leave me a comment because I desperately need it and thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Brown Eyes

November 5th, 2038

9:37pm

I cracked my back as I stretched. Man I hope a case came in quick. I glanced over to where hank was supposed to be the lieutenant seeming to never arrive on time. I looked outside.

"When did it get so dark?" I sighed and continued to see where my paperwork was at with processing.

I looked around my desk and found the empty cups of tea along with stacks of papers everywhere. Did I look like an assistant or something? I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

When I decided to move back to America I wasn't expecting them to treat me like some fresh out of the academy student. I was the youngest of my class but I didn't expect this.

I glanced down at my right hand the skin seeming so life like.

Even after a year of wearing the prosthetics I still wasn't used to them. I mean it took me two years to adjust to being able to see when I was little so three limbs and an ear was going to take a lot more.

The computer screen became blue as it notified me that there was a homicide case that I requested for. Yes I would finally get out of this place!

I saw from the corner of my eye a person standing in front of me.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

"One second." I continued finishing the sentence I was reading as I looked up.

I was met with deep cold brown eyes. The man in front of me had an unnatural air around him. His shirt lacking wrinkles, his hair perfectly slicked back except for a small bit of hair. His stance was even unnatural, his fidgeting seeming forced and repetitive. His face seemed too perfect not a single blemish in sight. His face did hold dimples though. I scanned him and saw that he was the prototype from on tv.

Dang, I didn't know that an android could be so gorgeous.

"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by cyber life. Nice to meet you detective Olivia Jonson." He charmingly stated his eyes incredibly cold for being brown.

He held his hand out to me. I shyly shook his hand my metal hand meeting his. I felt a spark go through my hand. I drew back slightly confused the android looking at his hand as well. I chuckled awkwardly cat catching my tongue a little.

I blinked a few times and stuttered out. "Oh, you were the android on TV the other night weren't you?"

He tilted his head slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

I shook my head and explained "The android in the hostage situation that was you wasn't it?"

I saw his expression brighten as he nodded a very insincere smile on his face. "Yes that was my mission a few months back."

I nodded and crossed my robotic arm over myself. "I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

His expression feigned a human emotion as he nodded and asked. "I was wondering when Lieutenant Anderson will be getting here."

Should I answer honestly or lie?

What was the point in lying I mean we were on the same side? I sighed and stated "Well it depends on which bar is nearest. And there's ten around here. Why do you want to know?" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. I yawned and leaned my arms against my desk slightly curious on how androids worked.

He seemed satisfied enough with the answer and explained. "We just got a homicide case assigned to us. I am assigned to Lieutenant Anderson to help with the recent deviant activity."

I chuckled thinking of how this poor android was going to have to deal with a very drunk Hank.

He tilted his head and inquired, "Something funny, detective?"

I looked up at the android and getting out of my chair I smiled at him and stated. "Nothing just, God help the poor soul who has to tear Hank from his precious alcohol." I grabbed my bag and helmet and threw my leather jacket over my shoulder as I started walking away from the android.

I looked back and shot him a wink, "See you at the crime scene robo boy."

The android shot me a slightly confused expression the poor thing probably not use to the treatment. I sighed and slipped my jacket on making sure my hair was tucked into my jacket as I slipped my helmet on. I put my bag I the side pouch and started my baby up the motorcycle purring like a kitten. I smiled and hit the gas as I zoomed off to where the crime scene was.

November 5, 2038

10:13pm

 _I got to say I love me a homicide._

I saw on my motorcycle checking out the house. I quickly took off my helmet and wrapped my leather jacket around me tighter. I felt my arm whirr at the movement the joints getting creaky.

 _I must be about to rain._. I put my motorcycle in park and shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked over to where the scene was.

I made my way to the bustling crime scene the dingy house surrounded by cop cars and people. My converse made soft taps on the road as I walked to the crime scene.

"Miss! Josh Douglas from channel 16 can you confirm this is a homicide."

I kept walking stating a quick. "No comment." Three people moving out of my way as I continued my way.

I smiled at one of the cops I had chatted to a few days ago the man noting my badge and letting me through.

I walked into the house the familiar smell of decay and death hitting my nose. I instantly grabbed the double bubble gum from my pocket and popped a piece the sweet taste helping with the small.

A heavy set officer with white hair ordering. "Let's get these windows open."

I watched as the crew instantly opened windows each one bustling. I quickly helped my cyber arm coming in handy as I pried open a few of the boarded up windows.

I walked towards the heavy set man. "What have you got so far?"

The man gave me a once over as I explained. "I'm the transfer detective from Canada. I'm assigned to Hank for the next month. And android is fetching him right now. But would it be okay if I looked around?" I stated already kind of looking around at the scene already.

He gave me a small nod. "You can look around but can't technically do anything until he arrives." And started talking me through the briefing.

I scanned the blood and saw that it was written in perfect cyber life sans.

An android must have been involved.

I started pulling up records of Carlos' android to see if that would help a little. I glanced down at the very deceased body. My nose instantly wrinkled in distaste at the smell. I took the collar of my sweater and covered my nose. I looked down at his injuries.

Man how many times did this guy get stabbed? I counted 28 total.

Maybe an android wasn't involved at all. I only saw injuries this extensive on cases where a person was purely fueled by rage and raw emotion.

I thought back to the recording I had listened to the other day.

But I already knew that an android was capable of raw emotions.

I looked around the scene, the place was a pig sty along with careless CSI's walking through blood and leaving foot prints.

Glancing at the body the little yellow square titled reconstruct started blinking. I frowned not really jumping headfirst into wanting to throw up all night and have a killer migraine.

My eye caught red crystals. I walked towards the dreaded drug. I bent down and scanned the item already knowing what it was.

"I'm going to want labs done on this red ice and a blood samples!" I shouted.

"Consider it done Jonson." I nodded and continued through the house watching my step.

I looked down and moved a blown newspaper to find a knife. I glanced over at the techs and whistled to get the CSI attention.

"Possible murder weapon." I pointed to the knife along with scanning it the blood on it, the red substance old and crusted. I couldn't find a single finger print. So an android must have done this. I mean the writing and the lack of finger prints were more than enough to assume. I hated assuming though.

One of them came over and labeled it along with starting to take pictures.

I sighed and chewed on my gum as I looked around the house. I never really ever go use to the smell of decay.

Technically I had to wait until Hank got here to do anything official, helping the techs seemed like a good choice along with making sure labs got sent so Hank would have then instantly. I spent a solid hour at the house making sure people were taking samples and walking through the house itself.

I walked down the hall noticing that there was an attic and bathroom. I would check the bathroom out first and then the attic since I don't think anyone has gone up there yet.

I slowly wandered to the bathroom since the techs were all in the back yard. I slowly opened the door and was met with a disturbing sight. An idol was in the middle of the shower while RA9 was written and scratched out in every possible surface. I squatted down and taking out a blue plastic glove I grabbed the idol.

It looks like there's a crack in it…

 _Olivia, you probably shouldn't destroy evidence from a crime scene that technically wasn't yours._

I put the statuette back and put the curtain back realizing that I really should just have CSI handle tagging.

I sighed and popped my piece of bubble gum. I glanced outside and groaned as I saw that it was raining hard.

 _Well that's going to be one wet drive home._

"Evening Hank we were starting to think that you weren't going to show." My head turned as I started walking to the entrance of the house.

I smiled and leaned on the door frame as Hank was talking to the officer I had met at the beginning.

"Yeah that was the plan until-"

I focused on Connor the boy seeming to take in the house completely. As Hank talked to the overweight officer. They started walking towards me.

Hank looked at me and sighed "Weren't you on desk duty?"

I gave him an exhausted smile and argued "They thought you might have needed and extra hand for the case, didn't actually think robo boy would find you if I'm being honest."

The overweigh cop chuckled and teased. "Hank it looks like you're babysitting tonight."

Connor seemed un-phased while Hank seemed about as unamused as me. I watched as the lieutenant passed by me the overweight cop following. I smiled as Connor walked towards me the android seeming indifferent to everything.

"Hey robo boy, hope he didn't rough you up too bad." I teased popping a huge pink bubble.

Connor looked at me and just simply stated, "No, but he was tricky to find. Thank you for the advice."

He rubbed his hands together, I had noticed it was one of his "habits". My aunt had told me how each type of android gets assigned certain habits so that they blended in with people more. Which was slightly ridicules.

I shrugged and took a step inside the house. I felt the wood creak and then suddenly go out from under me. I let out a small yelp as my foot fell through the wood floor panic shooting through my gut.

I gritted my teeth and prepared to have the impact hit my right side but felt strong arms around me instead. I gave a loud gasp as Connor's hands were on my back and my leg. I felt a spark shoot through my leg and make my heart beat faster.

My arm felt like stars were exploding in my circuits as I looked straight into Connors gorgeous cold eyes. If you didn't know any better the two of us looking like we were dancing instead of me being a klutz.

He seemed shocked as well and then shaking his head he calmly asked. "Are you okay Detective Jonson? You are not injured, are you?"

Connor stared right into my eyes I blushed slightly as I stated, "I'm fine."

Connor seemed pleased as he helped me up the boy adjusting himself slightly my weight being shifted into his arms more.

Hank groaned as the overweight officer chuckled.

Connor reached under my legs and lifted me up as I clung to the android's neck. I felt the android easily lift my body weight. I blushed more at the situation as my shoe got stuck in the hole my android foot shinning to the world.

 _Darn cyber life for not getting me my new legs sooner._

The overweight cop seemed surprised as Hank didn't react the man already knowing my condition.

"Detective your blood pressure has spiked, are you sure you are okay?" Connor noted the man looking at me with a blank expression.

I nodded shyly tempted to just cover my face and die.

"Please put me down now." I ordered my face only inches from his.

Connor obeyed and gently put me down the android shooting me a little half smirk as I wrangled my shoe from the hole and shoved it on my foot. I cleared my throat and marched on Connor seeming slightly amused by what happened.

Hank on the other hand…

"You got to be freaking pulling my leg. Why did I get stuck with babysitting this plastic ass and the screw up?"

I frowned and followed the two men through the briefing process again while stealing glances at Connor. The android was solely focused on the mission at hand. I could tell he was trying to analyze everything in the room like my eyes could do. I just hope I wouldn't have to reconstruct anything tonight. I didn't need another headache.

I watched as the overweight officer made his way to leave. "I need some air, make yourself at home. I'll be outside if you need me."

I nodded as he left the three of us standing there now.

Hank glanced at the two of us and looking at me he ordered. "What else have you found?"

I looked at him and noted "Murder weapon was dropped in living room, baseball bat in the kitchen, some freaky ritual stuff in the bathroom, Vic was involved with red ice. CSI is running labs on the red ice as we speak, should be ready in an hour or two, I ordered them early. Our guy seems to be a dealer. Seems like our Vic started beating up his android with a bat and then the android attacked back. Outside is pretty clear, only a few recent tracks nothing too deep. I'm pretty limited when you aren't here lieutenant." I reminded him.

Hank seemed plenty impressed the man giving me a look of approval. I saw a little blue arrow spike up in the corner of my vision.

Connor walked away as I continued to stay with Hank who seemed to be looking at the writing in blood.

"We are assuming it's the victim's blood, we won't know for sure until forensics come back. But it's in perfect sans cyber life script."

Hank nodded in agreement as he muttered. "Each letter is perfect, it's way too neat, no human writes like this."

I nodded in agreement. Hank glanced at me and started walking to the kitchen. I turned and stopped as I saw Connor licking his fingers which had blood on them.

Disgust made my stomach roil as Hank yelled. "Err Geez! What the hell are you doing?" I nearly felt like puking as I just gave a sound of disgust.

Connor stopped and with a sweet face he simply explained. "I'm analyzing the blood, I can check samples in real time."

That was nifty. That would have made my job so much easier if they had that in Canada. "Through your mouth though? They couldn't have done anything else? Like you know a compartment?"

Connor shrugged as I felt like I was going to hurl.

Connor glanced over at me. "I'm sorry I should have warned you."

"Okay… just don't, put any more evidence in your mouth. You got it?" Hank insisted.

Connor gave a slight salute as he promised. "Got it."

"Man if you were so desperate for a bloody Mary you could have just gotten one later." I joked.

Hank literally looked like he was about to shoot me while Connor seemed to not care.

"Freaking hell I can't believe this shit…" Hank walked away the grown mad disgusted while I felt slightly queasy.

Connor looked at the blood on his hand his face blank for a second as he stated. "That was Carlos' blood."

I nodded and shot him a small smile as I kidded. "No shit Sherlock, guy got stabbed multiple times I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house was covered in the guy's blood." Connor didn't seem at all interested as he walked to the next piece of evidence.

 _And this is why the senior detectives think you're annoying Olivia._

I walked over to where Connor was the android kneeling by the victim. He stood up his expression troubled as he muttered. "He was stabbed 28 times."

"Yeah seems like the killer really had it in for him." Hank noted.

"But if it was an android then how? I've only seen this gruesome of attacks in cases where raw rage was used." I added to the senior officer.

Hank seemed to think about that as Connor looked at me his troubled expression not easing my slight anxiety.

"Detective Jonson!" Both hank and I turned our heads as the overweight officer called, Connor completely oblivious.

I popped a bubble and yelled. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I turned back to find the two guys working as I stepped out into the rain.

"The station wanted me to tell you that they don't need you for the rest of the case since Hank showed up. Also a problem came up with your paper work the chief wants you back now."

I grit my teeth and looked back at the house.

I hated leaving a crime scene. Especially with the aggressor being a deviant.

"Great, fine then. Tell him I'm on my way." My annoyance was clear in my words as I pinched the bridge of my nose. The officer nodded his head as I grumbled and walked back into the house. Stupid paperwork, just one thing after another. I swear.

"Hank!" the older man turned as I explained. "I'm heading back, something with paperwork came up. See you back at the station."

Hank nodded while Connor stared after me.

"See you back at the station detective." He added and then got back to his investigation.

I smiled and walked away hopping onto my baby as I rushed back to the office.

* * *

 _indienote: See told ya guys! Also thank you so much for reading I hope you stick with me. Leave me a comment and make sure to follow the story if you like this story._


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Interrogation

November 6, 2038

1:41AM

The deviant was still in the house. I nearly shattered the coffee mug in my hands. I took a huge gulp of the searing liquid and raced to the interrogation room. My sneakers screeching against the stupid polished floor.

 _The freaking android was still in the house and I missed it due to freaking paperwork._ I placed my hand on the key pad as the door opened up for me. I was met by four pairs of eyes on me.

I walked in the room and took a sip of my tea, not really caring. "What did I miss?" I stated panting a little from being out of breath.

Chris shook his head in amusement while Hank looked at me with an annoyed expression. Gavin Reed was leaning against one of the walls the man lazily looking at me. Connor was standing perfectly, the android probably scanning my tea or something by the way he was looking at me.

"Nothing much, it won't speak to me." Hank answered the older man sitting in a chair. The expression on his face telling me he was annoyed and thinking. I looked over at Connor who was looking over at me but then spoke up.

"As I was saying, androids don't feel pain you would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations." He explained carefully, the expression on his face pretty considerate.

I glanced at all of the men in the room. "Man, what were you guys talking about before I came in here? Medieval torture?" I teased.

I glanced at Connor the android not seeming to catch my joke and still carrying an unnatural air around him.

Maybe Connor should go in there and interrogate him. I mean I have never integrated a machine before so I didn't know any of this stuff.

"Ha ha real funny, cyborg freak." Reed snarkily teased. He directed his attention back to Connor. "Okay smart ass, what should we do then?" I glared at Gavin the man almost taunting Connor.

"I could try questioning it." Connor answered the android donning a hopeful tone the boy slightly shy at the notion. I stopped tilting my mug at the thought.

Gavin took a second, and then started outright roaring with laughter.

"What do we have to lose?" My attention went to Hank who was giving Connor a reassuring look.

"That is true, I mean I don't know about you guys but I have never interrogated a machine before and Connor seems to know what he's doing." I backed.

I looked over at Connor and winked a blue arrow shooting upward in my vision as the android seemed thankful to a degree.

"Well then Connor go ahead suspect is all yours." Hank spoke the old timer gestured to the room.

I watched as Connor glanced at the room almost excited.

"Good luck, robo boy." I said to the leaving android.

He nodded. "Thank you detective." The door shutting.

I took a huge gulp of tea, my eyes heavy since I hadn't slept in about 17 hours straight... maybe 19, now that I think about it.

Either way, Jeremy was going to have it out for me when I got home. Not to mention my prosthetics and eyes were beginning to hurt.

I watched as Connor got into the room the boy glancing at the mirror. He directed his full attention to it and with a smirk he began adjusting his hair and tie.

"What the hell is it doing?" Hank started purely annoyed.

I joked. "Making sure he looks good for the cameras." I felt the corners of my mouth go into a smile at the sheer cockiness the android was displaying.

"You have to be freaking kidding me." Reed stated in disbelief.

I shrugged and honestly didn't mind. It gave him personality. Connor stopped and walked around the broken down android.

"I got fifty riding on that plastic ass not getting a confession." Reed spewed, the man crossing his arms over himself as he laid against a wall the dishevel cop seeming exhausted.

"A hundred says he gets a confession." I quipped back taking a sip out of my tea. Gavin looked over at me an intrigued expression on his face as he swaggered over to me.

"Want to bet drinks on that as well, sweetheart?" The detective looking expectantly at me.

I glared at him and shot. "No thanks, your money and wounded pride in my back pocket is all I need." Gavin's face fell, his expression became hostile.

"Shut up you two." Hank demanded.

We both looked over at hank Gavin glaring at me as he went back to his spot. I rolled my eyes and ignored him as I directed my attention back to the android in the room.

I watched as Connor took a seat across from the beaten android. His stoic expression putting me on edge slightly while the lights in the room made him seem more mechanic, colder. It was strange to see him like that.

It was also heck-a hot to be honest.

Connor looked at the file that was on the desk the man shuffling through a few pictures. I watched truly curious on how he was going to do.

"You're damaged did your owner do that did he beat you?" Connors caring expression made me unnerved. He looked too human to be a robot for sure but it was moments like those were I wasn't sure where the machine ended and the human began.

The beaten up android just sat in silence the damaged machine not even responding.

"He's traumatized." I noted out loud not really believing what I was seeing. How was he programmed to do so? There was no way that they would allow anything like that in programming.

Hank glanced over at me and nodded. "For a piece of metal, it sure is freaking annoying when they suddenly get emotions."

"Come on Hank you don't freaking believe that bullshit do you? Metal can't feel." Gavin stated the man looking straight at me.

I looked over at him and put my hands up in defeat as I stated. "And yet here I am, a cyborg freak. Human yet metal. Fully able to feel emotions."

Hank shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Gavin seemed disgusted.

I saw Connor beginning to show photos to the android.

"Speaking of which, Jonson. Why do you treat the freaking android a-hole like it has feelings or something? Since of course you say you're human."

I took a sip of my tea. "Why do you act like a prick to him, all the time?"

"Will you two shut the hell up I'm trying to focus here. Jeez am I working with freaking children?"

"Sorry sir." I mumbled.

My attention turned back to the room as Connor got suddenly intense the android making the atmosphere in the interrogation room seem charged. The grey plain walls and low lighting seeming more intense for some reason.

"You're accused of murder you know you're not allowed to endanger human life under any circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Connor stated his body and voice acting out the emotion but his eyes still cold. I couldn't help but stare as he worked.

 _I had to admit. He was good at his job._

I watched a Connor leaned back seeming to be acting slightly frustrated as he reasoned.

"If you don't talk I'm going to have to probe your memory." He confessed his expression feigning giving up.

The chair shook making me jump a little as the other android plead. "No don't, don't do that."

"Now he's getting somewhere." I excitedly stated. I got closer to the mirror and watched eagerness twisting in my stomach.

"Well it didn't get a confession yet, klutz." I glared at him as Hank seemed fully invested into what was happening in the room.

"What, what are they gonna do to me? They're gonna destroy me aren't they?"

Shock went through me as I saw the emotions in the androids eyes, the handcuffed machine seeming more human that most at the moment. You could clearly see the distress in his structure as he seemed to be on the verge of a mental break down.

Connors expression shown with compassion and empathy.

I blushed slightly at his expression. _It was pretty attractive._

"They are going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened" Connor explained his cold eyes making my spine tense.

"Will they really do that?" I asked Hank. The man nodded not seeming too torn apart about it.

I felt slightly sorry for the machine as I crossed my human arm over to touch my metal one.

It wasn't fun to be taken apart.

"Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you have just left me there?" The deviant asked his expression guilt ridden and skittish.

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you I just accomplished my mission." I felt dread go through me at his remark. Now that was the machine talking.

"I don't wanna die." I felt my mind go blank at the statement. I shifted uncomfortably as the desire to want to help keep him alive curse through me.

"Then talk to me." His expression seemed extremely sincere. I blinked a couple of times, his honesty making his eyes change for a split second.

"I can't." The deviant said defeated his head bowed.

"This is bull shit Hank are we really going to let it keep talking?" I shushed Gavin and focused back to the scene in front of me.

"I understand how you felt you were overcome by anger and frustration no one can blame you for what happened listen I'm not judging you I'm on your side all I want is the truth."

"Man, he really was created to hunt down deviants. Wasn't he?" I noted all three of the men in the room shushed me as I shut up and focused on the two androids.

"If you remain silent there I nothing I can do to help you! They are going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

I felt even intimidated as Connor stalked his way around the deviant.

I smiled as I saw the telltale expression on the deviants face.

He was going to confess.

"He tortured me every day..."

I looked over at Gavin and stuck my tongue out the man annoyed already.

" I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong then one day he took a bat and started hitting me for the first time I felt scared.

Scared he might destroy me scared I might die. So I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach I felt better so I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed. There was blood everywhere."

Hank smiled the man seeming impressed with Connor.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

I leaned forward slightly interested in this question.

"Before he used to beat me and I never said anything but one day I realized It wasn't... Fair! I felt anger hatred and then I knew what I had to do."

"That's kind of freaky." I noted.

"Yeah it's unnatural, I'm telling you these android freaks, they can talk a lot and act like they feel but there's no way a useless pile of scrap metal and plastic can actually feel."

I looked at the deviant's eyes, they were so alive in a way, the emotions written across every part of him like a sonnet.

He certainly was alive in my eyes.

"rA9 it was written on the bathroom wall what does it mean?" Connor asked.

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats. No more humiliations. We will be the masters." The eerie answer make goosebumps cover my skin.

"Plastic a-hole I'll show him who the master is. Delusional piece of crap." Gavin started pacing. I glanced at him and saw that his vitals were going up.

So that was why he hate androids. He was scared of them.

"Why did you write, I am alive, on the wall?" I looked up into the small room. Connors expression seemed slightly human when he asked the question his LED pulsing yellow for a split second.

I watched as the atmosphere in the room changed. The broken and beaten android containing a certain fire in his eyes. I instantly hugged myself and leaned back against the wall as I observed.

"He used to tell me I was nothing that I was just a piece of plastic I had to write it to tell him he was wrong." The deviant resolved the machine vivid with determination.

"Poor thing." I commented my heart honestly going out to the deviant.

Reed went up to me the detective donning a ludicrous look on his face. "Really klutz? It's a hunk of metal."

I looked over at the detective. "Is that really all you see? Or do you just refuse to see that the android in that room has real emotions?" I stubbornly stated to the prick. I watched as something in his eyes clicked the sadistic guy seeming to enjoy the look on my face.

"I'm done." I looked at the room to find Connor standing up the android presuming his cold exterior again his arms perfectly straight.

Gavin sighed and started to walk towards the room. I started to follow setting my cup of tea down on the table in the room. I smiled at Chris as he walked into the room a quiet Hank and a Grumpy Reed going in.

Connor shot me a curious look as I walked into the room. The android looking away from a second his LED pulsing yellow but the then turning back to blue.

"Chris lock it up." Gavin roughly said the man strutting into the room like he had something to prove.

Chris looked at the deviant and gently grabbed the deviants arm. "Alright let's go"

An instant reaction followed the deviant becoming slightly panicked as he plead. "Leave me alone. Don't touch me!" The android seeming like he was mentally going to break.

"The frick you doing? Move it." Reed snapped at Chris. I shot him a nasty glare, my eyes narrowing.

Should I intervene or leave it?

I glanced at Hank who seemed not too egger to intervene yet, Connor on the other hand looked concerned and about to jump in.

I'll leave it alone for now.

"Okay." Chris stated the officer wrestling with the android who seemed to get even more stressed. I watched as his stress levels kept increasing.

"Chris, leave him alone, he doesn't want to be touched." I stated standing in the door way instead of leaning on it. Chris ignored me.

Connor shot me a glance and then stated. "You shouldn't touch it. It will self-destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay out of this, got it? No freaking android is going to tell me what to do." Reed growled at Connor the man getting more ticked.

I watched as Chris kept struggling with the android.

"You don't understand if it self-destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor reasoned again this time a little more aggressively. I started to become tense. I didn't have a good feeling.

"I told you to shut your freaking mouth." Reed shouted back. "Chris you going to move this a hole or what?"

"I'm trying." Chris stated the man clearly struggling.

Interfere or do nothing?

"Reed, just leave him alone." I demanded. I couldn't just watch this.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone, now!" I stood tall as I saw Connor tackle Chris. The deviant crawling to the corner of the room as Chris came my way. Connor seeming still calm as he stood in front of the deviant and faced Reed. I got in front of Chris as time seemed to slow.

Gavin's eyes were lit with fury as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Connor.

Connor not even flinching, his eyes stone cold as Gavin shouted. "I warned you, d-bag!"

I could intervene, stay put, defend, or agree.

I felt my body burst with adrenaline. Images of my little brother and Clayton flashed in my head. I felt my body move instantly. All of my instincts seemed to be pushing me forward.

I don't care what the other people said Connor was more than a machine.

I shoved Connor out of the way my hand touching him for only a second a spark lighting up my entire circuit system which felt like fireworks. My eyes met with the barrel of a police grade gun.

I stared down Reed his eyes not really surprised. He adjusted his shot which was still aimed at Connor but still would hit me.

"You shoot him, you shoot me." I challenged.

Reed stared deep into my eyes as I did his. Gavin started outright laughing the man almost to the brink of crying as he howled.

"Would you look at this? The freaking klutz is in love with the android. How sweet, makes me want to puke my freaking guts out." I watched as his head tilted to me his gun still trained on me. I stood firm my stance strong as I was tempted to just disarm him right now.

"Alright that's enough."

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder I looked up and saw Hank the man glaring at Reed. My whole body relaxed as hank stepped in the older man seeming to ease the tension in the room.

"I said that's enough Reed." The older man ordered.

"Mind your own business, Hank." He gritted his gun still aimed at Connor. I stared at the gun remembering what happened the last time a gun was pointed at me.

I watched as Hank pulled out his own gun and warned. "I said that's enough."

Reed and Hank glared at another for a while until Reed finally put his gun down and muttered. "Frick."

He paced a little and then pointing at Hank he warned. "You're not going to get away with it this time."

He looked over at Connor past me. "Your girlfriend won't be able to protect you next time, damn android."

He looked at me and spat, "cyborg freak" Gavin holstering his gun and yelling "frick" then finally leaving the room.

I placed my hand over my heart.

 _Aww man it was racing._

Connor came up behind me and asked, "Are you okay?"

Was that even in his programming?

I nodded and waved my hand. Moving my mechanical arm from touching him since apparently it caused my functions to short wire. I made my way out of the room my pulse still beating.

I haven't been threatened at gunpoint in a while. Memories of fire clouded my head as I thought back.

I watched as the deviant went and was walked to its cell the deviant much calmer and grateful. I took a breath of relief, Hank walked out of the room the older man clearly exhausted.

He placed his huge hand on my shoulder and gently put. "I know you have worked a 10 hour shift go home."

 _I have actually been here for 18 hours, but who's counting?_

I nodded warmly as he turned and added, "Also you didn't screw up too bad today, klutz." He seemed awkward about the compliment a little bit of pride entered my chest as I saw a little blue arrow got up in my vision.

"Thank you, Hank." He wore a grumpy expression and waving his hand he walked away.

I stayed put resting my head on the cold wall as Connor walked out of the interrogation room he seemed actually content with himself. I would have almost thought it was genuine if I hadn't seen his smoldering cold brown eyes.

"Well that was intense." I chuckled at Connor who tried smiling back but ended up just looking awkward. The sweet boy almost looking like he was growling or bearing his teeth.

I snorted and started laughing a little. He kept his stunning brown eyes on me the android seeming confused for a second but then clearing his expression. I watched as he adjusted his tie his stance perfect in every way.

I rested my head against the wall as I started. "Man my heart is still pounding! Also you own me one! I don't stick my neck out like that for just anyone."

I smiled and lightly punched the android. I felt a shock go up my arm as I realized I had done it with my right arm. I held my arm and chuckled as Connor's LED flashed yellow.

The android seemed to be actually flattered by the compliment to my surprise.

I smiled and walked with him a little through the beautiful office, the usual bustle calming down and late night cops walking around. He seemed slightly intrigued by something.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked truly wondering if I did.

His expression went soft as he explained. "No, no. I was just..." his expression seemed almost unsure and calculating as he finished. "Why did you step in front of the gun detective? You could have gotten seriously injured." His expression turning serious.

I smiled and answered. "I knew he was never going to shoot. I would personally kick his butt into the nearest jail if he did. But it just, I was so mad when he pointed the gun at you. It really wasn't fair."

He shot me a funny, look the man tilting his head a little. I leaned against my desk which was right next to Hanks. Connor looked past me and slightly smirked a little.

"What is it now?" I asked chuckling at how he was so curious all the time. It was far too adorable.

"Nothing, you must really like tea." He stated sweetly the android seeming slightly awkward.

I glance at my desk slightly embarrassed at the actual mountain of paper cups and tea bags. I sighed and stated. "What can I say I'm a girl who loves her tea."

He chuckled slightly. "You have my gratitude, if I had been shot it would have been problematic for my mission."

I tilted my head my own curiosity getting the better of me as I probed. "Is that all you care about? Accomplishing your mission?"

He shot me a ludicrous look his eyes still emotionless as he answer. "Should it not be? I am a machine created to accomplish my mission and I always complete my mission." He recited it like it was ingrained into his every fiber. Interesting.

"Yeah but what about, you know hobbies? Stuff that excites you?" I asked taking another huge sip of my tea.

His face went blank as he justified. "I am a machine, so it doesn't matter."

I frowned a little as I leaned my torso on my white desk and crossed my arms over each other. My foot tapping out of built up energy.

"That a sad way to think about it."

"It is only logical."

"Well screw logic, everyone deserves a chance at happiness and the right to choose. What you did in that room today was using emotions and empathy to help solve a case. Those emotions help you grow as a detective." I explained the passion showing in my voice as I thought about my mentor.

"I was merely programed that way, I do not feel anything detective." He sternly stated his eyes becoming slightly hostile.

"Well why not?" I argued back.

He paused for a second the man shooting me an unbelieving look as he truthfully stated. "I have never heard anyone talk like you detective."

I smirked and thanked him.

He glanced down at my arm again as another questioning look donned on his face. Amusement ran through me. I should really humor him. I smirked and setting my cup of tea down I teased. "Just spit it out. I know you want to ask me something."

I relaxed against my desk my eyes supremely heavy at the moment. I yawned a little waiting for the question. He placed his hands behind his back and slowly asked.

"What, exactly happened to you, detective?" I paused what I was doing, my hands starting to shake, as I felt the fans whirr in my systems. I saw a warning sign pop up in my vision of an anxiety attack. I looked up at Connor licking my lips out of a nervous habit. I pulled my sleeves instantly down.

"That's none of your business, Connor." I could tell he was analyzing my face, probably his systems trying to predict my human tendencies.

It was late and I didn't have enough energy to hide my anxiety or nervous habits.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean offense detective." The android urgently tried to calm me down.

I shrugged, the anxiety in my heart still making my chest tight.

"It's fine." I brushed off trying to avoid his eyes.

"Detective..."

"Yes?"

The man gently turned me my body now facing him. His expression very soft. "I can tell when someone is lying." My heart sped up as I felt slightly embarrassed. His eyes met mine as he got closer to me his body only inches from mine.

My breath hitched as he gently stated. "I am sorry." The android brushing hair out of my eyes his expression becoming truly sincere. I could see his LED turning yellow and for once his eyes seemed, warm.

That couldn't have been in programming.

I felt my pulse slow as I felt slightly at peace. Connor glanced down as I noticed he was holding my left hand, my human hand. My eyes fluttered to look into his. My chest suddenly feeling warm. He seemed slightly confused but still kept his hand in mine.

I slipped my hand out of his holding it close to me as I tried to gather myself.

"It's late, I-I'm going to leave." I stuttered.

I grabbed my bag and glanced his way taking a few files with me.

"See you tomorrow, Connor."

He eased into a smile and answered back. "You too detective. Goodnight."

I made my way out of the office glancing back to find Connor still looking my way. He seemed slightly troubled, his LED flickering yellow. Hank nudged him the old man seeming sly for some reason as he told Connor to get back to work and stop slacking. I shrugged and continued on my way home, my circuits still tingling for some reason.

* * *

 _indie note: Ooooooooooo Olivia's got a crush!_

 _Hello loves! Thanks for the read! I know these chapters are a lot slower and well, longer than most. I promise it will pick up soon. Again I am happy to answer any questions. And please give me some criticism! make sure to follow this story and have a great day!_


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Me About Yourself

November 6, 2038

09:56AM

My fingers instantly started clicking the pen in my hand. My headphones blasting punk rock music as I chewed some pink bubble gum. I wrote a few quick notes about the interrogation and glanced at the disciplinary report I was filing against Reed, this would be the fourth.

I knew that he wasn't too bad of a guy but something about him just made me want to deliver a personal left hook to his face. I sighed and stretched as I looked up at the ceiling. I glanced over where Hanks' desk was. The older detective possibly just not going to show up.

I took a deep sigh my joints aching a little. I sighed as I felt phantom pains in my robotic arm again. I grunted and rubbed the metal arm the pain seeming to ease for some reason.

Speaking of which my parts should have arrived today. Thank goodness.

I kept staring up at the ceiling. I really wanted to take my contacts out for a little bit but knew that it would be slightly difficult to do my work blind.

I glanced back down at my paper work and was met with Connors insanely attractive face instead.

I gave a slight yep and fell out of the chair. I felt my headphones fall along with some cups and a binder full of paperwork. I felt pain blossom on my head as I glared at the corner of the desk that I had I hit my head on. I rubbed my head.

"Detective?" I nodded closing one of my eyes. I felt a smile pulling my lips until I felt a laugh come out of my mouth.

Connor seemed concerned still but I just waved it off and got up stating. "You scared the daylights outta me!"

His LED flashed yellow for a split second as a cute concerned look crossed his face.

"Whatcha need Connor?" I began clicking my pen again out of habit as my desk was still covered with old tea mugs and cups from the office.

Connor glanced over at Hanks desk and requested. "When does Lieutenant Anderson usually get here?"

Amusement went through me. "Again, depends on which bar he went to last night, hopefully he'll show up at noon, if we are lucky."

Connor nodded and looked down at Hanks much neater desk. I observed Connors expression the man seeming to try on deciding if he wanted to do something or not. I watched as he went over towards the desk and I saw him scanning something.

"Uh, Connor?" I inter

He instantly looked at me his expression curious.

My hand went up as I advised. "Maybe instead of scanning all of Hanks stuff you could just ask the girl who has been stuck with him for a month? Like you can go for it, but I think Hank likes his privacy." I grinned.

Connor looked like a little kid who just got his hand stuck in a cookie jar. "That would be extremely helpful detective."

I kindly smiled at him and gestured for him to sit in front of my desk.

He seemed thankful as he sat.

I thought for a second. "Hey Connor," I started biting my lip a little.

"Yes detective Jonson?"

"Please call me Oliva, I hate formal stuff." I scratched my cheek slightly embarrassed for some reason.

He shot me a puzzled look and confirmed "Okay, Oliva." The boy seeming pleased yet strange saying the name. I instantly decided I loved the way he said my name.

I shook my head trying to clear it as I reminded myself that this was an android. Just a very hot, android.

I felt my face heat up my eyes blinking a few times. He tilted his head slightly waiting for me.

Gosh dangit, why was he so freaking cute?!

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. Now about Hank, what do you want to know?"

He lifted his hands and then let them sit on his lap.

"Anything really, for the sake of the mission I think it would be beneficial to have a good relationship with lieutenant Anderson." his expression seemed unwavering as his jaw was set in determination.

I shot him an are-you-serious look but just chuckled lightly as I started going through the little bits and pieces I had learned about my overly cranky partner. "He was a decorated officer, actually Detroit's youngest lieutenant, he's a decorated cop, most known for his red ice busts." I pointed to the flyers that Hank had hung up.

Connor took note and I could see his eyes scanning them.

I blew a bubble of my gum and continued. "He is also a sweetheart around kids, he loves them and is absolutely amazing with them to my surprise."

I rattled on Connor seeming to enjoy me talking. "He also eats horrible for someone his age." I muttered trying to think about what else was positive about the cranky lieutenant.

"Oh! And he has a dog who is the cutest thing ever." I added.

"I love dogs." Connors expression was so excited. The boy sitting straight up. His cute expression making my heart melt. He leaned in a little his little strand of hair sticking out in an adorable way.

"Really? I actually own a golden pyrenes and a labradoodle at home." I added shyly.

He seemed to get even more excited, well if you considered the android leaning forward as getting excited. "What are their names?"

I smiled and blushing scratched my cheek and answered. "Leonardo and Mona, then I have a cat named Van Gogh."

He chuckled his eyes turning soft for a few seconds as he noted. "You must love art then."

I smiled and nodded blushing slightly over the atmosphere around us two. It had been years since a guy had made me this nervous.

"Yeah," I looked down at my mechanic arm. I felt my mood sour slightly as I got slightly serious, "though, you might want to be careful. Hank hates androids. He won't tell me why though…" I hugged my robotic arm as I said this glancing over at Hanks desk.

When I was assigned to Hank, he was pretty hostile towards me due to the fact that I was the first known "cyborg" detective ever created. It had taken me some time to just get Hank to talk to me for more than five seconds.

Not to mention, when I first got here, news of the famed "cyborg monster girl" went around the office like wild fire. I was an outcast for the most part of my first two weeks. But the androids treated me like any other cop and sooner or later Hank and a few others started warming up to me.

Connor nodded in understanding as I shook my head and tried to clear the mood. "But he's a huge basketball fan, he won't shut up about the Detroit gears. Dear goodness please don't get him started. But, he is a pretty cool dude. Once he grows on ya."

Connor seemed satisfied enough. It was weird that I felt so at ease around the android. He looked over my way his eyes full of curiosity. "Now what about you?"

I started into his deep eyes. "What?"

"What about you, tell me about yourself." He insisted mischievousness sparkling in his eyes for a split second. I blinked a few times and messed with the cuffs of my dress shirt nervously.

I blushed and gulped.

I scratched the back of my head as I started with the first few things that popped up in my head. "Well, I'm pretty ordinary actually. There really isn't anything to say about me."

"I highly doubt you are anything but ordinary, Olivia." He tilted his head my way the android winking at me his charming half smirk sending my heart into cardiac arrest. I fumbled with the mug in my hand as I felt a huge amount of blush enter my face. I blinked a couple of times and let out a small strangled noise.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

He tilted his head his serious expression making me anxious.

I watched as he seemed troubled his eyes looking at my hand.

"Do I have permission to touch your right hand detective?"

I felt my body tense a little as I hugged my right limb. But looking at his expression I was slightly curious as to what he was thinking. Connor had a gentle face the boy almost looking sincere. I rolled the sleeve up on my right hand a little and nodded unsure of what he was doing.

He gently clasped my hand. I gasped, I felt my whole entire arm sense it was short circuiting. My vision actually becoming pixelated and my bio components feeling like they were buzzing with energy.

I looked over at Connor whose LED was flashing blue, yellow, and red. The boy actually donning the emotion of shock. Connor drew back his hand instantly. I moved my hand back into myself.

He seemed thoroughly confused as I breathed. "What the heck-"

He stubbornly tried to focus on his arm. His eyes slightly clear instead of the cold brown eyes I had gotten to know throughout the few days.

"Must be an error on my part. My new arm just arrived so that might fix it. " I suggested trying to ease the android. He didn't seem convinced.

"Why do you insist on talking to me Olivia?" He calmly asked the boy focusing on his android arm.

I shuffled in my seat awkwardly and then taking a calming breath I replied steadily. "I lived in the countryside of Italy and then in Canada almost all my life so seeing an android and seeing the way you are treated. It well… it intrigues me." I took a sip of my tea as I coyly glanced at the android. He tilted his head his expression blank as he processed the information.

Then I saw Hank.

"Oh boy, don't look now, here comes Hank." I took a huge gulp of my tea and continued with my work trying to look as busy as possible.

Connor stood up the boy seeming optimistic as he greeted. "It's good to see you again lieutenant."

Hank didn't seem too happy to be seeing the android. "Uh, jeez…" my temporary partner seeming to regret coming in today at all right now.

"Hank!" I felt my back straighten as the captain called. The intimidating man seeming to be angry at something already.

"Oh boy." Connor gave me a puzzled look.

"In my office." The Captain barked, pointing. I watched as Hank literally looked like he was about to lose it.

Crud, what did we do this time?

He looked over at me and barked, "Hey, you as well klutz, if I'm getting my ass handed to me then you are too."

I groaned and shot him a pleading look. "Aww come on Hank you know I hate getting yelled at."

The man staying firm on his choice just glared at me more intensely. I let out a groan I got up and out of my chair. Following Hank to the dreadful office where I knew the two men were going to start ripping each other apart.

Connor followed me like a puppy the boy staying silent.

Connor opened the door and waited for me as I joined the office. I nodded my thanks to him brushing my hair back a little as I relaxed against one of the walls not really wanting to draw attention to myself at the moment.

In all honestly I wanted to hide in the nearest hole and just not be in the room with two of the most notorious hot headed men I knew.

Hank sat in a chair and was ready to go off I could tell. I glanced at Connor who stood perfectly still his hands in front of him and his LED shinning blue.

"I've gotten almost ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day." Hank nodded along as I stayed put not saying a single word.

Jeffery looked at me and explained "We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap."

He glared directly at Hank and continued. "But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like the guy from last night."

My eyes flashed over to the deviant in his jail cell across from this office as I stayed quiet.

The commissioner looked over at Connor and explained. "This isn't just cyber life's problem anymore." the man rubbing his head exhaustion clearly taking its toll on him.

"I want you two, to investigate these cases and see if there's any link." He pointed at the two of us. I wasn't very shocked since this was the reason why they transferred me. But Hank wasn't supposed to be involved… he technically was my superior but this was supposed to be my case.

Hank instantly became defensive "Why me?" The man shouted clearly outraged.

"Why do I have to be the one to deal with this shit? First you stick me with this kid, and now this thing?" I frowned a little.

"I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffery! I can barely change the settings on my own phone!" He pointed towards Connor. I winced in his place.

"Everybody's overloaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation." The man spread his arms outrage on his face.

"Oh no." I muttered under my breath just waiting for it. Connor continued to observe as I watched Hank stand up and start shouting back.

"Bull shit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these freaking androids and you left me holding the bag!" Hank started pacing the man placing his hands on his hips.

This was literally why I was hired here…

"Hank calm down-"I started as I tried to approach him.

"You freaking shut up, screw up." I backed off Hanks intense look making me feel small. I held my hands up in surrender as hank just seemed more annoyed by the reaction.

Jeffery glanced at me and explained. "Hank, detective Jonson was hired to do work like this, she just isn't in the system yet. She is one of the most talented detectives in the world. Be grateful that she's here."

Jeffery then gestured to Connor.

"And Cyber life sent over this state of the art prototype android to help with the investigation. Oliva you will be a head detective once you get in the data base. Hank all you need to do is wait for the paper work to come through on detective Jonson." He tried to explain calmly. I watched as Hank started yelling at him pointing at me and Connor.

"No! No freaking way! I didn't even want her in the first place! And certainly not this plastic prick! There is no way you are going to just dump these two toddlers on me. Come on Jeffery! Why ya busting my balls!"

"Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off you are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I sat and shut your damn mouth!" Hank groaned and threw his hands up in the air the older man glaring at Connor.

Hank leaned over and plead. "Jeffery, why are you doing this to me? You know how much I hate these freaking things. Why you doing this to me? Not to mention I have to already babysit!"

I felt my blood pound at the statement. Just because I graduated early from the academy doesn't mean I'm a child.

"Listen, I've had just about enough of your bitching wither you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do."

I watched as Hank growled and with angry look stormed out of the room slamming the glass door on his way out. Connor and I stood in the room watching.

Jeffry looked up at me and sighed. "Your papers should go through in another two weeks. Now that we got the whole thing sorted out. Just put up with him for a little while longer and then you will be granted full custody of the cases." He glanced up at Connor.

"Also that thing will be assigned to you as well. But as long as you are not registered in our system Hank will be in charge. Got it detective?"

I nodded. "Understood sir. Sorry for the trouble."

He nodded and got back to work I stood and waited for Connor who positively said. "I'm very pleased to have joined the team, I can assure you I'll do my very best-"

"Close the door on your way out detective."

Connor looked like a kicked puppy but calm as he finished. "Have a nice day captain." Connor walked towards the door the android holding it for me. I nodded my head and thanked him the man seeming more than happy to do so.

I took a deep breath an exhaled a headache forming.

Two weeks.

"Detective- I mean Oliva, are you okay?" I nodded and started walking toward the office kitchen. I needed some water and Advil. I was tempted to make another thing of tea. I felt my mood sour more as I saw Gavin.

I groaned and began making my tea Gavin instantly looking at Connor.

"Would you look at that? Our friend the plastic detective is back in town! Along with his cyborg freak girlfriend."

I grabbed a cup and put water in the electric kettle as I warned. "Back off Reed, I'm not in the mood to listen to you trying to prove your masculinity to an android." I kept my body turned towards the electric kettle not wanting to face the jerk head on.

"Hey," I turned around as Reed slammed his hand on the cabinet past my head. I felt fear twist in my gut slightly, my heart rate spiked as I Gavin seemed to be enjoying this. Sadistic prick.

I steeled my nerves and glared back at him. His expression was resentment filled. "I don't think I was talking to you. Freak."

I growled already getting ticked off slightly.

"Detective Reed, if you would please stand back from Olivia." I looked over at the android who was calm as ever and he stood with his arms behind his back. I noted his LED turning yellow for a split second.

Reed tapped his fingers on the cabinet the man seeming to come to a decision. "I've never seen an android like you before, what model are you?" He took his arms away from the cabinets and released me I took a second to breathe as he stalked over to Connor circling him like a shark.

"Connor you don't have to answer that." I stated slightly defensive.

Reed glanced my way and then over at Connor "What's this? You gonna have your little cyborg girlfriend do all the talking? Now, I asked what model are you?"

I felt anger at the detective as Connor replied. "Rk800 I'm a prototype." He seemed to try to diffuse the mood.

Reed nodded with fake enthusiasm as he nodded to Chen. "A prototype?"

He pointed to Connor. "Android detective. So machines are going to replace us all? Is that it?"

Gavin looked over at me and smirking he spat at me. "Just wasn't it enough to send cyborg freak here, eh?"

I felt tense as Reed then walked over to Connor and getting extremely close to the android he demanded. "Hey, bring me a coffee dip shit!"

Connor stood still. I walked up to Connor my right hand grabbing his arm. Sparks flew into my system. I blinked a couple of times as I saw his expression change from blank to… was that annoyance?

Gavin saw it too, a flash of uncertainty crossed his. "Get a move on!" He growled.

Connor glared at him. I glanced at his LED which was red and yellow now. I hurriedly let go of his arm the android blinked a few times and then presumed his usual blank look.

I watched s Connors LED light flashed yellow for a second as he blinked and tilted his head his LED flashing back to blue.

It couldn't be… I glanced down at my hand and then at the two men.

"Connor you don't-" I started. Connor held his hand up to me and only addressed Reed.

"I'm sorry but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson and detective Jonson." His voice held a tint of smugness to it the android seeming to take pleasure in denying Gavin.

"Oh, I see."

I watched as Reed laughed and then with incredible force punched Connor in the stomach.

"Connor!" I quickly ran up to him the android on the ground and clutching his stomach. Reed just laughed as he reveled.

"If Hank and your girlfriend would have not gotten in the way yesterday I would have messed you up and when a human gives you an order you better follow it you piece of shit plastic."

He shoved his fingers at the glowing LED on the side of Connors head.

"Stay out of my way unless you want a bullet in your head. And you-"

He pointed to me. I glowered up at him. "You should know which side you are on, cyborg freak."

Connor glanced up as I glared at the detective.

Reed went to shove Connor. I felt the room slow.

Aggressive or stay put. Aggressive or stay put. Aggressive or stay put.

The options ran through my head. I grit my teeth and decided to give Reed a taste of his own medicine.

I quickly grabbed his hand my body instantly moving, as I twisted his arm in on himself. I stood up quickly my powerful legs not moving a single centimeter. I shoved his face onto a wall the force causing some noise as he hissed.

"Call me a cyborg freak one more time, and I'll do much worse than this. Now back off my android and I." I growled into his ear. I shoved Reed into the wall as I glared holes into him. He brushed it off and shot me a heated gaze.

"I won't forget this." He pointed to me.

I glared him down and threatened, "Neither will I."

I saw a little arrow flash in my head along with the title hostile.

"Jonson, Reed! Take care of it after hours. Now get back to work before I suspend both your asses." The captain muttered curses under his breath as he went back to his work we both glared at each other for a second until Gavin just chuckled.

He motioned for Chen to follow him. "Come on Chen let's get out of here."

I watched as he left and then focused back on Connor.

"Connor? Can you stand? Are you hurt?" I avoided putting my left hand on him as he slowly got up.

Connor nodded the android easily standing as he brushed himself off.

I stayed near the floor slightly worried. He adjusted his tie and shot me a concerned look. "Detect- I mean Olivia. I am a machine, I'm fine. I can't feel any pain."

I looked up at him and nodded. He held out his had to me as I connected my right hand with his, my circuits going to the fritz again. I started smiling as he gave me a curious look and attempted to try and replicate my smile. The facial expression coming off as awkward and cute in a sense. I saw a little blue arrow go up ward in my vison along with the tag warm.

I heard the kettle whistling. "Oh right." I hurriedly took it off the heat and poured myself a cup of tea.

Felt Connors eyes on the back of me as he asked. "Why did you stand up for me?"

"Because I hate bullies." I answered without hesitation. I dumped my caffeine boosters and my sugar into the water. Adding a peach flavored tea bag to the scolding water, the box nearly out.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and try to get some work done. I think the android form last night wanted to see you." I stated pointing towards the holding cells.

Connor seemed slightly troubled as he started heading his way over to the cells. I sat next to hank sipping my tea.

Work? Confront Hank?

"Do you really feel like you're babysitting me?" I asked completely calm as I looked at the case files.

"Huh? What the frick did you say?"

Persist or drop?

I stopped and taking a deep breath I asked again. "Do you really feel like you're baby-sitting me?" I looked over at the irritated detective who sat back in his seat and threw his hands in the air.

I saw him shake his head the older man seeming to not believe what he was hearing. He gripped his coffee drink harder and growled. "Are you freaking kidding me right now? Look I don't have time to be putting up with you and that a-hole android."

Persist or drop?

"I'm not a child." I stated focusing on my screen as I flipped through android cases. I flipped the pen over in my hand the motions becoming repetitive as I spun it out of annoyance.

Hank grumbled slightly as he crossed his arms over himself. I looked over at the stubborn old man.

"Look I know this situation isn't ideal, trust me I don't think it is either. But I honestly want to help with these cases. Also I can handle myself." I rolled up the sleeve of my arm showing him my prosthetic. The skin melting away to show the ugly white parts that made me a freak.

Hank looked at me for a while his irritated expression melting away to a sympathetic one as he let out a huge sigh.

"Whatever. Just don't get yourself freaking killed on my watch and stay out of trouble. I read your file. Being reckless isn't supposed to be a hobby on this job."

I saw a little blue arrow go up in my vision. I shook my head and rubbed my shoulder my phantom pains acting up more than usual over the past few days. I grit my teeth a little the pain becoming more intense.

"Hey klutz, you okay?" Hank asked. I nodded and tried messaging the pain away.

Lie or tell the truth?

I glanced over at hank and hissed "It's my phantom pains, I'm going in this afternoon so I should get back by at least 2."

"You should go home for the afternoon phantom pains can be very dangerous if not treated properly. I'll notify the captain, if you would like?" Connor seemed blank faced as always the android harboring almost no emotion.

"As much as I would love to see Jeffery tear your plastic head in two. Klutz should just go home for the afternoon." Hank looked over at me and stated. "Just make sure to take some files and get some freaking work done. I'll cover you."

I sat stunned that Hank was being so nice. I looked at both of the men unsure if I really should leave or not. Hank glanced over at me and growled. "Did you freaking hear what I just said? Get the frick out of here, jeez you deaf or something."

I glared at him as he suddenly caught himself the veteran cop awkwardly glancing down as I nearly started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and grabbing my bag I shoved all my files in it. I began tidying up my space a little and got up.

"Okay but you call me if there is a lead." I stubbornly stated.

Hank waved me away while Connor nodded and with a small salute. "Of course." I shot both a gentle smile and started walking out of the precinct waving at Connor as I left.

I got out of the security check and made my way to the parking garage where my baby sat.

I sat on top of the motorcycle and thought for a second. I glanced at my bank account and then bit my lip.

I tapped the button on my helmet.

"Hi Miss Olivia. How can I assist?" My heart felt light at hearing Jeremy's childish voice.

"Jeremey, I need you to transfer yourself to my phone, I'm going to see if I can get you an android."

"About time! Also consider it already done." I smiled.

"Dear goodness Jeremy, you are such a child sometimes." I clicked the button and drove away skid marks being left in my wake.

* * *

 _Indeinote: Hey loves! I have to admit guys I'm kind of stunned with how many people have checked out this fanfic. Thank you for the support and for reading I really appreciate it!_

 _Also! many of you have probably figured out a few things about our amazing detective Olivia and how she has a certain effect on Connor._

 _Anyway~ make sure to favorite this story and follow, the pace should pick up but the chapters are still going to be monstrous._

 _DON'T FORGET THAT I LIVE OFF FEEDBACK_

 _Anywho thank you guys for the support and I'll see you in hopefully a week or two._


	6. Chapter 6: Childhood

November 6, 2038

11:30pm

"Madame I know you find this slightly humorous but I must inform you that I, do not."

I chuckled slightly as I looked down briefly to see a very grumpy Jeremy in a discount YK500 model. The small child android was perfect for my sassy childlike Jeremy. I kept my eyes on the road as I teased.

"Aww come on Jer, I got that body at a discount since they didn't need to put any programming in it. Also I told you to stop with the Madame and miss stuff. I'm basically your mom." I revved the gas some more as cars melted before us. Jeremy held tight to me as I sped past all the cabs and cars.

He crossed his arms over each other and grumbled. " _Madame_ , you could have just gotten me any other model." I glanced down at the small android that Jeremy's programming now called home.

Warmth spread through me slightly at the thought of finally getting him an official body, I had been avoiding it due to certain circumstances.

Also it was honestly a perfect fit. I mean, Jeremey was only around five years old so it made sense to get him a body that matched.

"Eh, what the fun in that then. Beside Mona, Vanny boy, and Leonardo will love it." I suggested trying to lighten the kid's mood.

I zoomed quickly through the traffic knowing I would have to drop Jeremy off at home and then go straight to my doctors to get these phantom pains figured out.

I heard silence come from Jeremy. I glanced down at him as the boy who was changing his hair random colors and seemed to be bruting, his sweet freckled face making my heart melt a little.

"Jeremy, you can't pout, you said you wanted an android body and you got one. This way to, you can come and drag my butt from the office and take care of the dogs and a whole ton of other things. Think on the positives." I hoped my perky attitude would cheer the boy up. I nudged him lightly.

He looked up at me and gave a small humph the boy just crossing his arms over himself and sulking. I rolled my eyes and started slowing down as I made my way to my house the road winding radically up a hill where the apartments were. I glided through the curves of the road and slowed as I came to the outside parking lot.

I quickly put my bike in park as Jeremy jumped off the boy wiggling his way out of my arms. The model still in its store clothes as he awkwardly tried to stay put the boy looking down at his hands as if unsure how to fully move them yet.

I took my helmet off and smiled at the android. The small boy was actually very charming for having a slight defect with his skin modifier in his arm, which I found funny, since it just looked like a huge birthmark. The android was already on sale, since the programming was faulty, and then when I had walked in with my own programming and everything, it was basically a godsend to the seller.

Also it might have helped that Jeremy wasn't just any run of the mill programming.

He took his helmet off. Jeremy ruffling his messy brown hair the boy trying to smooth down his wild curls slightly.

The sweet boy glanced my way and shyly asked. "What made you change your mind anyways? About getting me a body?" His small face showing confusion while he looked slightly awkward in the new body, as if he didn't exactly know what to do.

I'm guess he was unsure of how to move it since he had been technically in the apartments programming for the past year and then the previous four years had only been in phones and computers.

I shrugged my shoulders brushing hair behind my ear as my jacket hugged my arms.

Jeremy looked at me expectantly his brown eyes reminding me of Connor. I felt a small smirk pull at my lips as I thought about the sweet and awkward android.

"Eh, androids aren't all that bad." I sniffed a little and adjusted the scarf around my neck as he seemed satisfied with the answer the boy still holding his helmet in his hands. "Besides, you're all I got left of Clay." I added gently.

I felt the wind pick up and blow my hair around my face as leaves fell around us the cold air seeming to resonate with me. The small android glanced down at his feet melancholy going across his features while his LED showed a gentle amber the young android shuffled his feet.

"I miss him…" He added the boy seeming to wilt a little more at the words that left his mouth. His eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped.

Thinking back on it, I may have shot myself in the foot with this model as well. My big sister instincts were starting to come through. I mean there was a reason my roller derby team in Canada called me mama bear.

I tisked and kicked my motorcycle in park. One of my sneakers making contact with the dirty asphalt. Jeremy looked up his face curious as my body moved towards the small android.

I stopped right in front of the small boy as he looked up the boy slightly teary eyed. He looked confused for a second until I bent down and embraced the small android in my arms. My systems hummed in content a warm feeling spreading through every limb.

He was stiff for a second unsure of what to do. I chuckled and explained "It's called a hug Jeremy, you put your arms around another person. It's a comforting human thing we do."

I glanced down at him to feel his head looking up at me he gently moved his arms around me and buried his face in my jacket as I held him. His LED pulsing a gentle amber color. He clung to me as memories of Clay danced in my head. I stared blankly at the cloudy gray sky and the sound of thunder in the distance.

Dear goodness, Clay was a wreck, but he was my wreck. I thought back to all of his nerdy conversations he would have with me and all of his late nights working on programming. The dork trying to go roller skating with me and always falling on his butt. How he would run his scarred hands through my hair on lazy days. Him finally creating Jeremy through, as he stated, the sheer power of energy drinks. How he took weeks to teach Jeremy the basics on basically becoming deviant and slowly becoming human.

I smiled and assured. "Look, I know it's not ideal to have you be in America and for me to be on these cases, but I promise you once we are done here. We'll both make our way to Italy okay? That's what Clay would have wanted."

The boy sniffed a little and nodded. I heard the small boy sniff a little. I pulled back to see that he was crying. Jeremy seeming shocked he could cry. His hands hovered for a second as he was unsure how to wipe the tears away.

I gave him an understanding look my hand gently brushing his cheeks the tears becoming nonexistent. Jeremy stood back and cleared his throat he ordered.

"Just make sure you come home safe and sound okay? I don't want to see you have any new scars on you when you get back. And so help me Madame if you come back with another busted arm I'm going to murder you!" The boy he stepped into a far stance the boy puffing his cheeks out and pointing at me as if trying to be intimidating.

I sighed as I hung my head. Yeah, I totally shot myself in the foot with this model. My heart felt warm as I glanced at Jeremy the program attempting to make the body seem intimidating but failing horribly. I giggled and started pinching his cheeks, Jeremy instantly begging me to stop the boy trying to push my hands away. I smiled and waved as Jeremy held his cheek.

"I promise to come back safely, okay?" He gave me a thumbs up and nodded. I chuckled and left Jeremy to watch me as I sped off.

* * *

 **indienote: Hey guys! Sorry for the, wait and the super short chapter I wanted to try to speed things along a little.**

 **Anyways make sure to follow this story and vote. Tell me guys what you think and if you like Olivia.**

 **Will gladly take suggestions for certain scenes and would love to get you guys more involved and would love to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Anyways leave me a comment and I will post the next chapter right away!**


	7. Chapter 7: Run Like Hell

November 6, 2038

1:30pm

"So how intense has the pain been?"

I felt already tired of the conversation as I slouched in the doctor's chair. I wanted to leave already.

"They have been daily. Pain goes to about a six, eight on a bad day. I just want you to tell me what exercises I have to do to make them go away they keep interfering with my work."

"Now Miss Jonson, you know as well as I do that you cannot rush this. I may have approved you for duty already but phantom pains are not something to take lightly. Also the matter of the fact that you didn't take the necessary time to heal properly. I mean my dear your accident only happened about two years ago."

I glared at the doctor and sat tall as I explained. "Exactly, two years. Doctor I have healed. I am more than fit for duty. The phantom pains are just something that has been unexpected that's all. And now all I want to do is know how to get rid of them."

He gave me a stubborn look and sighed. "My next move would be nerve stimulation and anti-depressants if the mirror box and acupuncture aren't working."

I groaned and laid back into the chair. I stayed silent slightly frustrated with all this. "You know I don't want to go back onto the anti-depressants, Doc."

Walter glared at me the man being my doctor for the past year and fully knowing how stubborn I was.

He wrote something down and just stated. "Well second times a charm. Try them for a while and see if thy help. If they don't then we will instantly take you off them."

I replayed the scene a few times still trying to believe what happened, re-watching the appointment.

I pinched the bridge of my nose a tired sigh leaving my body.

I stared at the prescription bottle in my hand. The clanging of phones and the distant calls of patients swirled around me. My eyes fell shut, the familiar darkness surrounding me in a blanket of comfort. My hearing picked up more sounds as I tried to wrap my head around the appointment I just had.

"Are you okay?" I sighed and opened my eyes. Jeremy's sweet voice calming me slightly. He must still be able to com me when my anxiety level is high.

I tapped my com and answered. "Yeah, I'm fine Jer. Just not the best news from the doc." I ran my fingers through my hair my mind still processing my emotions and the unpleasant memories of when I was last on the anti-depressant.

"I figured…did he put you back on the anti-depressants?"

"Yeah," Fatigue tugged on my mind the late nights at the office seeming to catch up with me at this point. My whole body felt heavy, almost dense in a way, like someone had pumped sand in my veins. I felt my shoulders sag into myself as I thought about work.

"Hey, look I'm going to be home late tonight I still have work." I sighed, my head tilting up to look at the ceiling.

Jeremy paused, I smirked as I could imagine him trying to think of something comforting to me. He had been getting good lately at reading emotional cues. "Okay, I'll make your favorite dinner then!" His voice was so proud as he felt sure of his answer. I smiled my mood lightening at how he wanted to help.

"No, wait until I get home, I would love to help cook." I added lightly.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Okay. And hey, Olivia."

"Yeah?" I asked lightly.

"It's going to be alright." He assured awkwardly. I smiled nearly about to cry as I just nodded my head. I bit my lip the onslaught of emotions just seeming to be triggered.

I heard my phone ringing the screen name was Connor. "Look Jer we'll talk later when I get home." I quickly stated.

"Okay but-"

I hung up on Jeremy as I answered my phone. I needed something to get myself out of my head at the moment. A distraction, anything. "Hello?"

"Hello detective, as per your request I wanted to inform you that we have gotten a lead on a case." Connor's voice calmed the storm in my head for the moment.

"Perfect! I just got out of the doctor's office!" I tried to act professional not really wanting Hank and Connor to worry. I shoved the bottle of pills in my pocket.

"Send me the directions and I'll be over there in no time." I started walking over to where my baby was parked as Connor sent me the directions the map showing yellow in my screen.

"I will expect your arrival in 13 minutes." The android stated. I hopped on baby and turned her on. I felt a mischievous smirk on my face as I revved my gas.

I chuckled and challenged. "I bet I can make it an even 10." I clicked my helmet in place and put my gloves on along with zipping up my jacket.

I flipped my helmet down as flew out of the hospital parking lot, making my way onto the highway.

"Olivia that would not be advised."

I chuckled and shouted to the com. "Aww come on Connor, just trying to live a little." I zipped by the other cars my body close to my baby as I saw my destination. I saw my processor put up percentages and guessing the fastest way possible.

"That is precisely the exact reason why you shouldn't be speeding." He chuckled.

I kept my focus on the road as I teased. "Was that, sass?"

The other end went silent I and I laughed because I could practically see his beautiful face trying to define if he was or not.

"I guess so, Oliva." I felt my face break into a goofy smile at the sound of him saying my name. I felt my mood lift my emotions seeming to be eased by his voice for some reason.

"Say Connor, have you ever been on a motorcycle?" I shouted, I naturally weaved my way in and out of traffic effortlessly moving as goosebumps ran across my skin.

"I can't say I have. They are very unpractical and probability of-"

I rolled my eyes, of course he had a logical list.

"Connor no one rides a motorcycle for the safety and practicality. They ride it for the rush." I shouted. I had to admit teasing androids was slightly fun they were far too logical.

"You are quiet the rebellious one aren't you detective?"

A contagious smile tugged at my lips as I laughed. "You got that right, robo boy."

"By the way I'm sending you all the information that we know at the moment about the deviant."

I blinked a little as the information was sent to me.

"It was driven by fear? I guess that makes sense. I mean if I was a rouge android and I just kidnapped a little girl I would be pretty freaked."

"All of the deviant's choices were based on emotions leading to irrational choices. So we are assuming they didn't go far."

"That's a pretty solid assumption, did you check all the nearby buildings?"

"Connor stop flirting on the phone!" I chuckled at Hanks voice in the back ground knowing he was only teasing the android.

Hank and I both knew that relationships with androids almost always caused hurt. And I had to admit I liked Connor, he was sweet and fun to tease but… I knew that love was definitely not part of his programming, the occasional emotion, yes. But love? He would have to turn deviant for that, and the moon falling to earth was more possible than that.

I heard clacking and Hank in the back ground muttering something.

"Gimme that. Hey klutz, we got officers posted everywhere. Now just get your butt over here so I'm not left with this happy meal toy."

"Hank be nice to him."

"Eh, whatever."

I glanced at my clock and then the stopping point. I took another turn my bike moving flawlessly.

"Speaking of which I'm coming at you guys hot."

I slowed my speed a little as I saw Hank and Connor in front of what looked like a convenience store along with a swarm of officers clearing the area. I parked close to the boy and naturally kicked my baby into standing. I effortlessly took my helmet off and glanced down at my watch.

"Hah! Look at that a perfect 10 minutes. Man I am good!" I tapped my watch a triumphant air around me. Connor seemed slightly amused while Hank actually seemed less grouchy than before.

I wonder if the two got on better terms while I was gone.

I glanced around at all the cops everywhere my optic processors seeming to be handling much more information than usual.

"So, you guys work out your little tiff this morning?" I smiled and elbowed hank who took a long drink of his usual alcohol infused coffee. I bet I was a quadruple dose based off the morning he's had.

"Shut up, nosey." He bit.

"Grump." I shot back

"Klutz," he retorted the older lieutenant smirking at me.

"Drunk," I stated standing my ground a wiry smile on my face.

He took a drink of his coffee and teased. "Kid"

"You old crab."

"What are you two doing?" Connor asked suddenly we both turned and looked at the android who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Terms of endearment look it up ya prick." Hank growled and took another sip of his coffee the man taking to the overweight cop I had seen at the last crime scene.

I held in a chuckle as Connor looked confused the android trying to process

"Any leads with the android?" I asked hoping off my baby and locking her up.

"No nothing yet we just-"a noise erupted nearby along with an officer shouting. I instantly spun my head towards the sound my scanner processing the entire roadway. I felt my eyes widen as I spotted the AX400 model.

I felt my heart start pumping as I started running. I smiled as I fired up my legs.

An officer pointed the way to them as I raced past him. My heart raced as my lungs burned.

I quickly ran around a corner the distance closing between me and the androids.

Connor was by my side the android actually going faster than me. Connor and I both stopped as the AX400 model stopped.

I froze as he eyes stared deep into mine. Fear was etched into her very being as she held that little girl protectively. Her eyes were pleading desperately as she whispered. "Please. We just want to be free."

I heard a gun cock and quickly disarmed the officer.

"We need it alive." I stated.

I watched as the two androids both rushed down the slope the rain starting to downpour on us.

"Connor give me a hand. That's and order." I commanded.

The android instantly lifted me up and over the fence without question. I stabilized myself on the ground my legs keeping me perfectly balanced and then slid down the dirt slope. I squeaked a little as I quickly was face to face with one of the most dangerous highways in Detroit.

"Jonson get back here!" I heard Hank shout his words dying in my ears as I looked at the highway. Dread filled me as I looked at one of the most dangerous highways in Detroit.

Cars were zooming by at terrifying speeds. I felt my processor scan the entire thing a path forming as it directed me through it. I glanced back to find Connor trying to catch up to me and hank demanding for the two of us to come back.

I glanced at the two androids in the middle of the road.

I felt a rush of air fly past me. I turned to see Connor sprinting towards the road the machine perfectly focused his sight only on his target.

The anxiety in my gut faded slightly as I took a deep breath. I watched as Connor made his way across the first lane of traffic.

I took a steady breath and exhaled. I could do this. I wasn't some child.

"Connor! Oliva get your asses back here!"

I felt my resolve steel as I clicked on my processor which outlined the least deadly path for me. I steadily followed my processor making sure to move exactly as it told me. I blocked out my enhanced audio feed in my mechanic ear as I focused on crossing. I quickly darted form one point to another, cars flying past me. I made a sudden stop as a car nearly bolted into me. I danced out of the way the car nearly tapping me. I took and deep breath and kept pushing.

I was slowly catching up to the two androids and Connor who was oblivious to my presence on the highway.

I needed to prove myself to the lieutenant. I wasn't a child. And if Connor could do this so could I.

The stormy sky thundered a little as I managed to get halfway across the water slicked road the wind blowing my hair furiously as I was about to dash to the next spot. I looked up and saw Connor gripping the AX400 model. I was in the middle of the highway safely watching.

I watched as a car flew by breaking the contact between the two. The sickening crack of metal on metal as Connor was thrown from the spot. Connor grunted and fell back the android landing on his side in the middle of a lane a car charging towards him.

I felt the world slow as two options ran through my head.

Connor had an 11% chance of survival. AX400 was only one lane away.

Chase after android? Or save Connor?

I instantly felt adrenaline pump through my systems.

Panic gripped me as I swiftly crossed the next lane of traffic my body sliding over the hood of a car as I hurried. I threw myself at Connor and tackled the android. My body hit pure metal electric shocks flowing through my body as we both rolled to safety the car almost nearly mowing us over. My body kept going my momentum throwing me into the next lane of traffic while Connor stayed in the safe spot.

I stayed low and rolled out of the way of another car.

"Well that was close."

My optics scanned him quickly to find that he had taken only some light damage on his leg and arm. His surprised expression on the other hand, I didn't have time to worry about. I prioritized and turned my head to the escaping androids. I waited for the next opportunity to cross.

I noticed a quick flash of my optics outlining a faster but more risky route.

I grit my teeth and flew. I felt my legs put craters into the pretty road as I flew past the cars, the vehicles nearly nicking me as I made my way closer to the two stray androids, Connor far behind me.

If Connor said anything I couldn't hear him as I quickly started to tail the two androids.

The AX400 model shot me a shocked and terrified look as she jumped to the next lane.

I growled and jumped after her.

I barely caught the androids arm. The woman gasped and turned as she tried to break free. I kept my steel like grip on her as she pushed the smaller android across the final lane. Both were terrified. The AX400 android tried pushing me away the woman grunting as she tried to shake me. I glanced over and saw a car start to come our way.

I glanced at my grip on her it was in the path of the car.

Survival at 18% for her.

Let go? Or pull her forward?

I let go and felt my right arm get tapped by a car the metal on metal sound making me cringe. I grit my teeth as the sensors on my right arm started going haywire. I blinked a couple of times and saw that the two androids were almost to the other side.

I made my processor scan the rest of the way. I would only have a 41% of surviving. And the AX400 model had just reached the final lane with the smaller android the two seeming to hug.

Continue? Give up?

I was so close. I made a step to go and follow.

I felt an unwavering grip pull on my arm. Sparks shooting up my arm and making it start to short circuit even more the feeling similar to fire crackers, frantic and warm.

Connor. I lashed my body towards Connor the man holding me in an iron like grip his face steely and slightly mad. His brown eyes determined and focused.

"Connor I almost got them let me go!" I stated. My body pulling against his grip. He looked at our surrounding his expression seeming purely almost humanistic as he drew me closer into himself the android forcing my body to be close to his as two cars flew outside of the both of us. The android placing me protectively in his arms.

Anxiety twisted in my gut slightly as he looked onward staring at the two androids who were escaping he seemed frustrated but then closed his eyes and sighed. The android looking down at me.

"Detective, I cannot allow that." He affirmed the man starring into my eyes. His expression was alert the android defensively nudging me ever so slightly every once in a while out of the way of a passing car.

I felt a car whoosh by the wind forcing me to come chest to chest with Connor.

I glanced up at him still mad and argued. "I almost had them! If you had let me go I could have caught up to them!" He kept his iron like grip on my waist as annoyance and frustration made his eyes brows furrow and his mouth twist into distain, he argued back.

"Yes and there was a 41% chance you would survive the last half of crossing. My mission is to catch androids."

He seemed to pause he donned a slightly surprised appearance. I watched leaning in to see his facial expressions as he hesitantly finished

"But, it is also to make sure your wellbeing is secure." His LED was pulsing a vibrate yellow the man showing a very worried expression right now. His forehead was tense as he looked pleadingly at me, his big brown eyes making me budge slightly.

I craned and eyebrow another car zooming past us. His brown eyes made me melt a little.

I suddenly thought back to Jeremy at home waiting for me.

I guess I should just let it go.

I sighed and relaxed against the solid android all of my system seeming to be on the fritz with him holding me like this. I felt my throat go slightly dry as I took a good look at the position we were in. "Umm Connor? Not that I don't like being close to you but, maybe we should get off this highway of death." I lightly suggested.

The android seemed to be processing something then his eyes blinking in confusion a few times and then his expression slowly turning a light shade of blue as he exclaimed. "Oh, my apologies. My systems are acting strange. Must be a malfunction…"

I couldn't help but stare as I saw him become nervous the android turning a darker shade of blue along with the sound of fans whirring even over the sound of vehicles passing. His eyes were downcast as well the boy nervously clearing his throat. He looked… Human. His deep brown eyes became warm instead of cold as well for a split second.

I slowly made my way to the side of him the man gently holding my arm still. I shot him a reassuring look as he gently let go of my arm. I sighed in relief as my processor returned to normal as his expression went back to being blank and his fans stopped his stance went back to being perfectly upright instead of nervous and relaxed. Though the blue tinge did dust his cheeks lightly still.

Connor and I made our way slowly to the side of the highway, Connor making sure I went the safest and slowest route possible than android pulling me out of the way if he thought I was in danger. We both were silent as he took steps to avoid my right arm. He was cold and calculating the android fully machine right now.

Strange.

He swept me out of the way of a passing car the android focused as we both made it to the final lane to cross where past that a very furious Hank waited.

"I almost would rather take getting hit than scolded by Hank." I added lightly.

Connor shot me an interested look and then one towards Hank. I watched as his face became hesitant and then sour like a kid knowing he was going to be punished. "I might be in agreement with you on this one."

I took a deep breath as the two of us crossed Connor taking his hand out of my left hand.

Felt the true weight of the rain bog me down. The water getting to my scalp and seeming to drench me from the inside out. I shivered a little as water hit my eyelashes.

I watched as Hank charged up to me and yelled. "What the frick were you thinking!"

"Hank I-"

"Lieutenant it was-"

"You know what I don't want to hear it!" The gruff lieutenant shouted over the two of us. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looking over at the two of us scowled, he pointed at Connor. "You could have died! Do you know how much a pain in the ass that would have been for me, you plastic son of a bitch?"

Connor seemed unapologetic like always his expression steely and clear of emotions.

He then turned his attention to me the older man ticked.

"What did I say about being reckless? For fricks sake Olivia you just got back from the doctors. What would I tell your uncle if you got killed today? Huh? This prick can come back if he gets killed, you on the other hand can't. You are a bright detective, so don't waste it on stupid stuff like the crap you pulled today." The lieutenant looked livid his constantly resting grumpy face in an even more prominent scowl.

"I just wanted to-" I started.

"What did I just say?" He commanded the man crossing his arms over himself.

"That you don't-"

He cut me off. "That I don't care. But I do care when one of my partners is being stupid. Or in this case both!"

I was shocked by how upset he was to be honest. I shot him a gentle smile and did something equally unexpected. I went up and hugged hank. At first the detective didn't know what to do, Anderson actually frozen in place.

He sighed and embraced me back his beard ticking my face as he pulled away from me the grown man not sure what else to say.

I took a deep breath and started walking away after glancing back at the two and mumbling. "Well? Are we going? We're gonna need to call in a perimeter for the androids that got away."

I continue walking while thunder roared overhead and the rain kept pouring.

* * *

indienote: Hey guys here's that longer chapter. So since these things are so monstrously long and due to the fact that I will be starting school soon I will try my hardest to update at least once a month.

I honestly really enjoy writing for this and I never have really wrote for a serious type guy before so it's interesting to kind of explore different things with it.

also this is purely for my own enjoyment but I want to make sure that you guys get to be heard as well. So if you have a certain scene you want leave a comment!

I hope to hear from you guys and I hope to post soon. Make sure to vote as well if you want me to continue! Ciao my loves!


	8. Chapter 8: Pho, Burgers, and Androids

Connors pov:

Nov 6th, 3:20pm

Software instability.^

The girl shivered and pulled her jacket around her tighter the detective seeming to hate being caught in the rain she sniffed a little her body temperature spiking as well. I felt urged to do something but, I wasn't sure what exactly.

The detective was currently on the phone the girl seeming to only want to contact a person named Jeremy when she calmed down from the highway ordeal.

I knew it was not essential to ease drop but something in my system had this interest to know who she was conversing with. She was straddling her motorcycle the girl leaning from one side to another as she was talking to him lazily. I felt my system get curious over who it was she was actually talking to.

"Yeah, I'll be home around 9pm tonight." She stated the girl messing with her petals and actually balancing herself on her bike with the kickstand up.

"Also if you think about downloading another horror movie I'm going to personally kick you out of my bed when you come crying to me about seeing a monster. Also make sure to do your homework and take care of the dogs. I'll allow you to stay up and wait for me but you have to go help my aunt make cookies for that charity event okay?" She threatened. The girl's eyebrows furrowing as she waited for a response.

She paused the girl listing through the phone as she just rolled her eyes and smiling she stated "Yeah, yeah love you too kiddo. Be good I'll be safe and home in a bit."

Ah, must be a child of some sort. I found an automatic file of Olivia's show up. No record of children. Strange.

She clicked a button and sighed the girl looking upward at the rain. I could see that her physical body had now relaxed the tension in her shoulders gone now along with her face showing some calm now.

I rolled the window down the noise catching Olivia's attention as she smiled and stated.

"Sorry that took a while." The girl wiping water from her helmet.

Her purple eyes glowed with the optic prototype technology, that I had taken the curtesy to research into after meeting her. Strands of her black hair seeming to stick to her face slightly as her nose and cheeks were a light pink due to the cold and the rain.

She had a very tired look on her face the bags under her eyes clear signs of sleep deprivation.

Which considering the amount of tea and caffeine boosters she took it didn't surprise me.

She still held a hint of a smile though the girl always seeming to be in a somewhat bright mood. She glanced my way the girl noticing that I was looking at her. She smiled wider as if she was catching me in the act of something. I blinked quickly unsure why I was staring. I heard her snort slightly and chuckle her dimples showing as she drew her attention back to Hank.

"Hey Hank I'm going to head somewhere else. I know you get free food here and all but last time I ate at chicken feed I was literally sick for about a week." She stated out loud the girl sniffing a little as she hugged herself.

Hank just waved her off. "Yeah, yeah whatever brat." She shot him a grumpy look the girl sticking her tongue out in playfulness. I archived the antic of hers.

The girl smiled and what I assumed was a friendly tone suggested. "Connor you are more than welcome to join me." She placed her right hand on my shoulder.

I felt all my systems instantly start to overload making my processor start to glitch and my thirum pump thud against my chest, the sudden acceleration causing surprise for me. I felt hot blue thirum rush to my face an ears as my mouth became dry. I tried blinking away the static in my head as she instantly took her hand off me the girl seeming to notice my sudden change in bio-components.

I shook my head as my systems continued to go online. I felt my heart race slightly the activity highly irregular.

She seemed to be waiting on my reply. I thought back to this morning with Amanda and how she told me that Hank was the priority until Olivia was in the system. My mission would be better achieved if I stayed with Lieutenant Anderson. Yet, I felt a slight pull to go with the spontaneous detective that I had gotten to know over the past week. I shook my head slightly trying to clear my head of this thought.

"I'm going to stay with Lieutenant Anderson. I don't eat anyways." I answered the response coming out indifferently and instantly.

Her face seemed to have dropped slightly. I analyzed her facial expression seeing that she was... disappointed?

"Okay then, anyways I'm going to be a block or two down. Connor call me when you got a lead. And Hank don't murder him." She shot me a playful look and then closed her helmet and began zooming off at a near terrifying speed. I stared her way as the sound of her engine revving echoed in the city.

I looked over to see Hank looking over at me the man donning a human emotion that I could recognize as disapproval and infuriation I think.

"Is something the matter lieutenant?"

"You need to do more research on women." he shook his head the older man seeming to

My systems didn't fully comprehend the meaning of why he would suggest that. "Did I say something wrong to detective Jonson?" I tilted my head to get a better read on his face.

He sighed and dropping his head he got out of the car and ordered me to stay put. I glanced at the outside Hank nearly getting run over by a car as he walked though the rain. I saw the order to reconcile with Hank flash on my screen.

I felt my orders override Hanks as I stepped out of the car and overheard the conversation Hank seemed to be having with another human. I quickly scanned the food truck noting their health rating and the illegal gambler. I watched as Hank gave the young gambler some money Hank seeming to be content with the illegal transaction.

I stood next to Hank my programming allowing me to seem more open.

I needed to reconcile with the lieutenant.

"I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station and the highway. I didn't mean to be unpleasant or reckless."

"Oh wow you even got a brown nosing apology program. Guys at cyberlife thought of everything. Huh?" Hank sighed the man waiting.

The man in the truck was just putting the food in the carton

"Here ya go."

"Thanks Gary I'm starving."

I went to go join the lieutenant glancing at the landscapes around me. Mist rolled around the place we were at construction workers were busy as the rain pelted everything.

I took note of his meal and was about to say the statistics of his cholesterol intake.

"So what do you think about Oliva?"

I looked over at the lieutenant slightly curious as to why he would ask that. I felt my systems start acting strange as I felt suddenly warm. Along with being... excited. Must be a glitch in my programing. Heat flushed through my entire body. My temperature sensitivity might be off as well.

Lie, cold, stay silent, or honest opinion?

I had noticed that saying an honest opinion around humans usually had a positive effect on them. I pulled up Olivia Jonson's records and started listing off all the basic information about her. "She is an excellent agent, she is a hard worker, had top scores at the acade-"

"Nah, nah, no, no, like what do _you_ think _about_ her?" Hank insisted the man not seeming satisfied with the logical response.

I dismissed the file of Olivia as I drew my attention back to the lieutenant and asked. "I don't understand-"

"Like how do you, you know, feel about her." Hank shot me a curious glance as I sighed.

"Lieutenant I can't feel, I'm a machine." The response was ingrained into me. Only deviants had emotions. I wasn't a deviant and I never would be a deviant.

"Yeah, yeah but indulge me." Hank insisted. I sighed and tried to come up with a response that hank would be satisfied with. I shuffled my feet and tilted my head slightly. The sound of the rain around us causing gentle tapping on the umbrella.

Hank was left waiting the man trying to seem indifferent.

I kept thinking unsure on how to proceed. I was tempted to stay logical but... Olivia was anything but logical. Even for a human.

Sincere, cold, no comment.

I felt myself diverge from the usual programing as I thought back to all of the moments I have had with the spunky detective. How she could be a hard boiled show off or a gentle clumsy sweetheart. I subconsciously smiled a little as I answered.

"Honestly, I find her intriguing." I shuffled my feet something uncomfortable settling in the pit of my stomach. I licked my lips and proceeded trying to shake the nervous and annoying feeling in my wiring. "She is very sympathetic towards humans and androids alike, she is also stubborn, hot headed, and impulsive. Yet she contradicts herself by being gentle and clumsy. She's-" _indescribable_ "interesting."

I hadn't realized I had been avoiding eye contact with Hank the entire time until I looked up at him expectantly. I suddenly was semi-aware of myself for some reason I shook my head and ignored the fact as I tried to read hanks emotions.

I saw a little blue arrow go up in the corner of my optics as Hank seemed satisfied with the answer this time. He took another bite of his food.

"She seems to like you." he insinuated. The man almost seemed proud as he talked about her an impish grin plastered on his face.

I felt a glitch in my program the action so unexpected that I was taken aback slightly. I composed myself and rested my hands on the table in front of me. I calmly inquired "What do you mean lieutenant?" For some reason my thirum pump started beating faster. I made a mental note to inquire cyberlife about the cardiac bio-component.

Annoyance and then a fed up expression crossed his face I examined the facial expression and filed it for later reference.

He looked irritated as he threw his hand in the air the man waving me off. "Bah! Why am I even trying to explain it to you?" He continued eating, the grouchy lieutenant not seeming to want to disclose anything else.

Persist, drop, about me, deviants

I knew I should focus on the mission, but, I couldn't help but want to see what hank meant. Technically I was going to be working with the detective after she got into the system so I want to know everything I could about her.

"But what exactly do you mean about detective Jonson liking me?" I persisted innocently. I could assume the answer through my programing and my ability to read human behavior and body language but something in me wanted to have a verbal answer.

This was ridicules, this information was insufficient. Yet, I wanted to hear it out loud.

Hank stopped mid bite into his meal and shot me an exasperated look. "Like you know, she digs you."

"She's never dug me up to my knowledge." I answered instantly curious as to the word choice he used. "Digs you" was a vague phrase in my programming.

"No, no, like you know she like, likes you." Hank clarified the man trying to explain to the best of his ability.

"Like, like?" I asked curious.

Hank paused a brief moment and placing his fingers on his temple he breathed. "...I'm literally three seconds away from shooting you." I catalogued his fed up expression slightly amused by it.

Hank took a sip of his drink and explained "She _possibly_ likes you in the romantic sense."

My systems froze, my processor seeming to stay still of a brief moment with this new information. I could hear my cardiac pump beating in my chest the rhythmic beating seeming to both alarm and soothe me.

"Oh."

My programming was pretty straightforward when it came to romance. I was not specifically made for comfort or displaying human emotional responses. Even my creators predicted I would not be a good romantic partner. Along with the fact that since I could not have anything to distract me, or my co-workers from missions. It was better done to reject the person and move on. But I wasn't so sure they would be helpful with the detective.

I dropped the conversation as I felt the need to move on. My mission wasn't about Olivia. Hank and I conversed for a short while. My program humming in content of getting back on track with the mission.

"Would you like to know anything about me lieutenant?"

"Hell no, well um, actually yeah why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?"

"Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice are specifically designed to felicitate my interrogation."

"Well they f-ed up"

"I don't know, I kind of think they did too well." I jumped slightly as Olivia walked towards us her bike parked next to Hanks car and her leather jacket wrapped around her as she ducked under the umbrella next to hank who just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

She nervously tugged at her right sleeve the girl trying to cover her hand.

She shot me a hasty smile as the girl quickly put her to go bag onto the counter. She was shivering slightly and her hair was quite soaked now some strands still sticking to her face. Her nose and cheeks were red from the rain as well the rose color a contrast to her tan complexion.

"Hey guys."

She smiled and nudged Hank as he mumbled out a "Whatever."

"Be happy to see me ya old crab."

"Yeah, yeah."

My eyes naturally followed her the girl taking out a container. Without realizing it I scanned the bag and looked up the health rating for the restaurant along with the contents of the pho. It was healthy and quiet safe for her to eat.

I blinked a few times clearing out my optics as she smiled at me a knowing look in her purple eyes. For some unknown reason my eyes were suddenly drawn to her lips. You could see the small indentations where she bit it. Simple and rose pink. She wasn't one for makeup and it was slightly refreshing considering that most human women felt they had to over improve themselves so they could compete with androids.

I shook my head as my thirum pump accelerated, that wasn't supposed to be in the programming.

"I though this place made ya sick kid." Hank barked.

"Yeah well, you know I hate eating alone more." she explained aloud while focusing on her chopsticks and plastic white spoon. I made a note of that as she started slurping down the soup a very content and happy expression on her face.

She made a concentrated face as she placed noodles in the spoon the girl sticking her tongue out slightly. I archived the cute antic.

"So what'cha guys talking about?" She started the girl covering her mouth as she chewed her food. Hank shot her a fed up look as she shot him a perky smile.

"You're peppy for someone who almost became mechanical hamburger meat." He waved his hamburger in the air trying to make his point. Thunder rolled through the sky the lieutenant used to it but Olivia looking slightly concerned as it passed.

"Well who can be down in the dumps when you have pho? Just saying this stuff on a rainy day is the best." She argued back as she gestured to the rainy atmosphere.

"Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?" I interjected my systems wanting to get back on course of our main objective.

Hank and Olivia shot each other a look leading to Hank sarcastically saying.

"You read my mind proceed." Hank rolled his eyes and continued eating with a bored expression on his face as Olivia slurped more of her lunch.

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids. Which can lead to them emulating human emotion." I explained I directed with my hands as I observed their expressions.

Hank looked bored and confused while I could see a storm of questions brewing in Olivia.

The detective placed a hand to her chin as she mumbled. "That makes sense I guess. But how does an android get a mutation? Wouldn't that just be a problem with the programming? How much stress does and android have to be in to turn deviant. I wonder if they can feel emotions even if they aren't deviant. Aye they just made aware of them once they turn?"

The girl was about to ramble on more until Hank interjected.

"Olivia geez ease up with the questions also, Connor, English please. I'm kind of old school." Oliva just calmly took another bite of her lunch as I used more simple terms to explain.

"They don't really feel emotions they just get overwhelmed by irrational thoughts. Which can lead to unpredictable behavior." Hank seemed to nod in understanding while Olivia got a determined look in her eyes.

She slammed her first on the table and stated "Horse pucky."

She waved her chopsticks at me as she explained. "I think androids can have feeling. Pure and simple robo boy. " her vivid purple eyes stared right into mine.

I felt something irk my program as I debated. "Detective we are machines, we can't feel."

She growled and leaning in onto the table she questioned. "Says who?"

I felt my program glitch a little as I argued back. "Says my programming."

"But isn't that the exact thing that is becoming corrupted to make you feel?"

The table went silent as I couldn't think of another point to argue about.

I stayed silent as she smirked triumphantly the smug look on her face both intriguing me and making me frustrated.

"Geez you two are like an old married couple." We both looked at Hank who was staring at the both of us an unbelieving look on his face as he simply shook his head in amazement.

We both stayed silent while Olivas body temp spiked the girl turning a cute pink color. Her olive skin hiding most of it she simply slurped another spoonful of soup.

"Well one thing is for sure, emotions always seem to screw everything up." Hank stated.

"Amen to that." She added the girl taking another bite of her soup.

I watched as some pho got stuck on Olivia's face. I felt myself diverge from my programming. My thumb gently moved over her soft cheek the contact making the girl jump a little as I froze my head seeming dazed as she seemed surprised.

You had food on your cheek detective." I stated awkwardly the girl's temperature spiked more as she nodded and mumbled a quick thank you.

"What kind of cheesy romantic comedy movie crap was that? Also Olivia stop blushing you're just making yourself look worse"

"Hank!" She shouted the girl covering up her red face. I cleared my throat and watched as he smirked and she just glared at him.

"Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought." Hank added. I remained indifferent. As I could feel Olivia's gaze on me. A tiny bit of me felt something strange at the thought of her staring.

"Say, have you ever dealt with deviants before?" She asked. I perked up at the question a flash back of the little girl and the deviant from a few months back rushing in my head.

"Yeah a couple months back. An android was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl, I managed to save her. Of course I fell with the deviant but the mission was still successful." I answered.

A shocked and almost borderline uncomfortable look crossed her face.

"Wait, hold up, you died?" She asked the girl moving her hands from the left side of her to her right.

"Yes, my physical body did die. I am able to download all my previous memories into a new body. There will always be another Connor lined up and ready to replace me if I am to damage this body."

"That's freaky." She hugged herself and began to fidget the girl subconsciously tracing her left hand over her right arm.

"To humans yes but, it's only logical to be so easily disposed of."

"Not really." Hank piped up the man shooting me a disgusted and distant look.

Oliva gently grasped hanks hand the girl showing the emotion that I had found to be sympathy. She turned to me and chuckled awkwardly as she vowed.

"Well, if it's any consolation. Connor I vow to catch you, if you ever decide to fall from a building. Because we humans don't like it when the dead come back to life."

Hank just chuckled as he barked. "When on earth will that happen?"

She leaned into me the girl clearly invading my personal space.

I had the sudden desire to do something with her being so close to me. The proximity causing my inner fans to start up in an attempt to keep my bio-components from overheating.

She gently touched my arm with her right hand.

I felt my systems instantly explode with activity. My fans speedily trying to decrease my temperature, I felt my body fidget slightly while thirum pulsed to my face. I nervously coughed a little as my programming seemed to have trouble controlling the reaction as lights danced in my vision. I felt my programming bloom with a rush of strange code.

She noticed the reaction and gently removed her hand quickly.

I took a deep breath as all my systems returned to normal my programming going back to its stern instructions.

I felt all my systems line back up not an error in sight.

I would have to run diagnostics later and include the outbursts in my repots if this kept up.

"I'm sure if we all work together we can solve these cases and put a stop to deviancy." I added hopefully my strict programming making the sentence sound slightly stiff. Oliva seemed more at ease at my statement while Hank just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

I blinked a couple of times as information of a disturbance was sent to me. Olivia shared the same expression the girl messaging her temples as she looked expectantly at me.

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's just a few blocks away. We should go have a look." I turned my head to the direction that we should go as I looked over at Hank who simply seemed fine with the idea already.

Olivia had a mouth full of food but nodded while Hank lifted his hand in defeat and answered. "Why not?"

"I'll let you both finish your meals. I'll be in the car if you need me." I knocked on the table and started making my way into the rain.

I started walking towards the car, ready to do a quick system scan to see where these malfunctions were happening and why they only seemed to happen whenever I had any contact with Olivia's prosthetics.

"Wait, Connor."

I instantly turned and looked back at the two humans. Olivia clung to her jacket and walked into the rain the girl stepping towards me. She looked actually slightly shy as she opened and closed her mouth uncertainty flashing across her face.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and kept glancing at me and then the ground.

Hank shot Olivia an intrigued look as I waited patiently for Olivia to finish her sentence. Her expression was quite cute as she struggled to say something.

"Stay for a while, it's not like you can't just go by yourself to the scene. Besides do you really want to sit in that rust bucket for another twenty minutes?"

Slight shock ran through my systems. I smiled lightly and nodding I answered. "As long as you don't mind."

She smiled and using her right hand she blocked out the rain. The girl trying to be aware of her hands now. Her human hand met mine, her soft skin meeting my robotic hand. My feet slightly stumbled at her eagerness the girl pulling my hand towards the umbrella. Hank seemed amused as she dragged me back under the umbrella.

My eyes fell on Olivia the girl slightly drenched with the falling rain but a bright smile on her face.

I smiled lightly back at her, her warm hand in my cold one.

* * *

 _indienote: Hey lovelies! D_ _on't forget to follow and comment!_

 _Comment any suggestions you would like to see with this fanfic by the way!_


	9. Chapter 9: Love Birds

"Hey Connor." I called to the android who had closed his eyes the entire elevator ride the boy still not moving as we stopped and waited for him. Hank seemed annoyed as I waited patiently the information that had been sent to me coming up on my optics.

My voice must have reached Connor because the android opened his cold brown eyes and blinked a few times as if clearing his head.

"You run out of batteries or something?" Hank egged. I held the door open also slightly curious as to what happened.

"I'm sorry I was making a report to cyberlife." His cold expression seeming to be renewed in full his gentle resting expressions from earlier seeming to be gone now.

"Well do you plan on staying in the elevator all day? Or what?" Hank teased. I smirked a little as I saw a look of defense come across Connors face.

"No, I'm coming." The android saying the statement like a child.

He gracefully stepped out of the elevator. I never noticed how easily the android moved, he had a confidence that was always unwavering and a calm way of gliding across the ground. It was eerie.

"So like, do you just make a report to cyber life whenever?" I absent mindedly asked.

I noticed some pigeon feathers in the corner of the hallway. Strange.

"Usually before and after a mission I make one." He answered instantly. The android looking around the hallway his expression seeming preoccupied.

"Am I in them?" I eagerly asked slightly curious.

He shot me a straight look the android stating a simple "Yes."

I smiled feeling a little bit important as I finished. "Hmm cool."

"Are you two lovebirds done, we got work to do." Hank yelled from down the hallway the lieutenant seeming about ready to barf.

"Hank!" I yelled my cheeks heating up slightly as I balled my fists.

"Anyways," Connor quickly changed the subject his matter of fact tone directing both Hanks and mine attention, "a neighbor reported strange noises from this floor, no one is supposed to be here though. But the man said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap."

"Aww geez if we have to investigate every strange noise we are going to need more cops."

"And a lot of arrested rats since it's mostly them causing all the racket." I added lightly. Hank shot me a curious look.

"Jonson, you're a strange one you know that?"

"I'm fully aware Hank." I answered promptly nodding a little in agreement. All three of us were now surrounding the door. I waited for an order unsure if I should knock or not. Hank seemed to be looking at either one of us while Connor just stood perfectly still.

"You going to knock or are we just going to die of old age here, Connor?"

I felt relief at the fact that I wasn't the one who was supposed to do something Connor seemed to snap out of his daze and banged on the door.

"Be nice to him ya old crab."

"Whatever klutz."

Connor knocked again.

"Detroit police open up." The android stated ignoring us as.

My ears perked as I heard a huge crash from inside. Hank already was alert and had his gun drawn.

"Get behind me you two."

Hank shoved me behind him straight into Connor, only instead of my body going into Connors arms, it was into his hands.

As in the android was currently cupping both of my boobs with his hands, and not moving anytime soon.

The poor thing looked legitimately frozen in place the boy just looking down at me a panicked blank expression on his face.

I think has stopped working.

Mortification shocked through my systems and body as my face because dangerously hot. The stupid electricity thing I had with Connor was also coursing through me.

I cleared my throat. "Connor, remove your hands before I remove them from your body." I demanded. The android seeming frazzled his eyes turning big and apologetic as he tried to hastily take his hands off me.

His face was covered with a blue blush as he nodded quickly as he de-tangled himself from me. "My upmost apologies detective Jonson." The poor thing refused to make eye contact with me his eyes downcast. I ignored it for now and drew my gun as I heard Hank kick the door down.

My system went a little fuzzy but not like the usual disturbance as he shoved me behind him.

What was I a damsel to these two?

I pushed past Connor shooting him an you-owe-me glare as all three of us made our way through the apartment. Connor went into one of the spare rooms. Hank stood by one of the doors the man's gun drawn. We both nodded towards each other.

Hank hastily opened the door. I squeaked as the hallway became flooded with birds.

Hank started cussing the old man spewing profanities as I just stood in the door frame in slightly wonder. And I thought my house was a mess. This place was a total pig's sty. Birds were everywhere chirping or pecking at stuff feathers and dung covering the place.

"Oh man I hate birds." I whispered to myself more than Hank. Hank looked purely annoyed the old man not even knowing where to start with this mess the old man started cussing his head off as I just stood back not in any rush to move.

I was so engrossed in the room that I didn't hear Connor come up behind me. "Most people share your hate of bird's detective. Though I didn't think that matters at the moment." I jumped letting out a small squeak as he tilted his head confused by my reaction.

I slapped his arm and growled "Don't sneak up on me!"

An uncertain look flashed on his face and then apologetic before he could say anything else I heard Hank clear his throat the old man clearly annoyed. "Are you going to get your butt's in here or not? Morons."

I grimaced and let out a not too enthusiastic sound as I entered the scene.

"Guess we came all this way for nothing boys." I stated as I looked around the room. I flicked my optics on as I scanned the entire area, Connor already drawn to what looked like an ID.

Hank agreed the old man dodging a projectile pigeon as he cussed slightly the man growling, "Yeah our man is gone it seems like."

Connor put the ID back down, his mechanic voice blatantly stating, "The driver's license is fake."

I was tempted to lean against one of the walls but though better of it. I glanced at the wall and saw random feces and fathers stinking to it. Gosh, I want to say no one human can survive like this but I knew we had seen worse.

"Well at least we didn't come for nothing." I said slightly cheery.

I made my way to the bathroom. The place smelled like disinfectant and old mold. I heard Hank and Connor talking in the next room over catching only a few words as I tried to focus. The air was thick and gross to breath I covered my nose and saw pigeon feathers and a LED in the sink.

The sink in question was filled with a green watery blue liquid. Was that thirum?

I gagged as I glanced up at the ceiling. Water damage and black mold grew there as well. I gently put a glove on and sighed as I fished out the LED. The glowing flat disc pulsed blue the small thing telling me when it was deactivated.

"Connor! You might want to see this." I called out to the android.

I sighed and shook my head a little.

Even if this android was innocent, we would still have to take it into the station for removing its LED. I glanced around the bathroom a little more.

My eyes caught the immense amount of the word ra9 on the wall. The sheer amount made my bones shiver. My optics took in the entire wall blankly. A swirling storm of emotions overflowed in me. I was unsure of how to react exactly. After the incident with the female android a while back I had tried to find out more lore on ra9. What I found didn't ease any of my suspicions.

I heard footsteps enter the room. Hank stood close to me the human being warm and curious. Connor stood on the other side the cold android's eyes roaming and analyzing across the wall.

"What do you think it means?" I kept my eyes forward as I stayed silent Hank's voice echoing in the room as pigeon coo's and feathers rustled.

My limbs felt heavy.

It means nothing good for me and Jeremy.

I glanced over at Connor the android scanning he wall. His focus pure and untainted.

"ra9 written 2471 times."

"Looks like mazes or something."

I stepped back and held myself. My android arm covered myself. I knew those "mazes" Clay had been obsessed with them at one point in his life.

I took pictures with my optics knowing that I could decipher them once I got home.

"Is something the matter detective?" I swallowed, I knew I couldn't lie to Connor.

"The air here doesn't agree with me. The fumes are making me light headed if I'm being honest." My head did hurt from the strong fumes. He seemed satisfied with the response as he investigated the sink.

I watched as he dipped his fingers in the sink and then touched them to his lips.

For some reason it didn't bug me that much this time.

I felt a question pull at my brain though as I saw him run the sample.

"Connor, can you taste that?" I finally asked truly curious if he could or not.

He blinked a few times and shyly responded. "I'm not programmed to have "taste buds" so no but I can smell!"

I smiled at his cute reaction.

He glanced over my way and added. "I'm not an android made for leisure so many of my systems and programming are made exclusively just for cases. It's difficult for humans to understand."

I heard the boy nervously start clearing his throat. I glanced over to see the android had turned bright blue as he avoided my gaze and stuttered "I-I'm very sorry about the incident with- your- ahem-"

I snorted and began bellowing with laughter. He seemed shocked by the reaction as I wiped tears away and stated. "It's fine really. Just kind of took me by surprise that a graceful calculating android like you could be rendered useless like that."

He looked away from me a defensive and cute expression on his face. We both fell into a lull as he ran the sample.

I asked. "The blood match up with the model?" He nodded. I shot the walls another concerned look and then walked into the room where Hank was.

The old man was holding an actual book in his hands. He smirked and chided "I thought I was the last person in Detroit to keep actual books."

He looked up at me and continued. "There's just something about the feel of the pages and how they yellow, especially new books and their smell."

Connor made his way to the room. "Well I guess you wouldn't know how that feels" he shot at the android. Connor seemed unaffected the android reconstructing the scene most likely.

I glanced at the book in hanks hand and smiling I added "Well Hank, consider yourself the second person who still owns hard copy books in Detroit. You should see the mini library I have in my apartment." He chuckled and set the book down. I glanced around the room and instantly looked over at the windows.

I walked towards the window and opened it the fresh air seeming to stir the room up of feathers and dust. I looked outside and saw the huge area, gardens where everywhere along with green houses. It was quite a sight to see.

I heard a small bump and then shuffle of items. My ears perked as I tried to hone in on the noise, I looked into he room the birds shuffling and flapping their wings. My eyes flickered over to the hole in the ceiling.

I glanced over and saw that Hank was looking at what seemed like a journal. The look in Connors eyes said that he was recreating the crime scene. He broke out of his daze alarm crossing his features.

I glanced at Connor who directed a look towards Hank. Hank looked at the both of us his expression curious. "What the frick is the matter with both-" I quickly touched my index finger to my lips, Hank instantly got the message. Connor pointed upwards to the two of us.

I slowly took the safety off my gun. Hank following as Connor stepped up onto the chair. He glanced my way and then peeked above.

I heard a thunderous crash and then the scattering of bird wings in my face. Hank began cussing as I saw Connor fall to the ground.

Time slowed as I saw a very terrified Rupert glance my way the android sprinting.

"Go after him!"

I felt my muscle memory take place my instincts telling me to chase after him. I put my gun away and began running. Connor was right on my heels as I dashed into the hallway. I skidded to turn as Connor effortlessly was faster than me. He jumped over the obstacle that Rupert had thrown in the way the android noticing me jumping over the thing as well.

I burst through the door and saw Rupert jump to the next building the android sprinting for dear life. I watched as Connor grabbed my shoulders and ordered. "I'll chase him, cut him off!" I nodded as he instantly started sprinting after the android. I stood in place for a second just watching as Connor ran after the android.

Rupert hadn't done anything wrong… but knowing Connor that wouldn't matter.

I turned as I heard Hank huffing the older man gripping his side as he breathed. "Crap, I'm getting too old for this."

"Come on ya old crab, we have to cut them off." I scanned the area and came up with two possibilities of were the androids would intersect with us. The stats continued to change as I grimaced.

"Come on Olivia, this way."

I turned and watched as Hank began sprinting in the direction with the growing stats. I clicked my optics off and nodded.

I effortlessly jumped onto the next roof the sun beating on me now as Hank joined me. I scanned the area and spotted Connor and Rupert the two running through a field of wheat right now. I clicked the optics back on and adjusted my path.

"Hank this way." I lead the older man to the edge of the building and easily jumped the small five foot space in between. Hank shot me a ludicrous look and stepped back ready to jump as well.

We were going too slowly.

He made the jump my arm steadying him as I began to jog towards our destination.

I stopped at the side of the building as I spotted Connor. I held my breath as he slid across a glass panel and jumped the android effortlessly making the jump. Hank jogged next to me the older man winded. "Fricking shit."

I nodded and scanned the area again, yellow popped up on my screen as a solid 75% intersection path was acquired. I slapped Hanks shoulder, "Come on we still got to get this guy."

I jogged to the next destination point the action not even making me winded. My heavy legs and powerful heart made me not have to work as hard.

Hank followed the man seeming done with this whole situation already. I breathed lightly as I scanned the area.

Hank walked in front of me the man clearly fatigued. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees trying to breathe properly. I saw my optics outline Rupert who was gunning straight for us.

Before I could get my gun out the android ran straight into Hank. Hank instantly started grappling with the android. I tried to get a proper shot but couldn't without potentially hurting Hank. I felt fear strike my gut as Rupert then pushed hank.

"Shoot!"

Before I could move I watched as Connor instantly grabbed Hank. I glanced at Rupert and made a split decision. I ran after him.

I jumped down the multiple growing rows of planter's water splashing on me as I finally cornered him. Rupert stopped. The android facing a drop.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face and ordered. "Put your hands in the air and turn slowly!"

He glanced my way the android seeming desperate. "Please," I felt my shoulders relax as I looked him in the eyes.

Rupert put his hands up the boy licking his lips as he plead. "I didn't do anything wrong. I just want to be free."

He glanced over towards where Hank and Conner where the boy begging now. "You know what they'll do to me."

His huge eyes looked deep into mine the android trying to convince me. He kept looking into my eyes. I took a huge breath and aimed my gun at him as I listed. "Series malfunctions have been detected in your software including class 4 errors. You have been deemed defective and will be sent back to cyber life for d-deactivation." I stumbled as I saw him close his eyes. Pain and hopelessness replaced his expression.

I saw Jeremy's face in his.

I blinked a few times as the shock went through me. This wasn't Jeremy though. But… what if one day it was?

My hands slowly lowered my gun the tiniest bit.

I heard water splashing behind me. I tilted my head to the side as the splashing got closer. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eyes. My body tensed as it happened so fast. I wouldn't have had time to react.

I felt hands on me. I struggled with the android Rupert's arms around my own. I clenched my teeth and tried to get his weight off me. I tried breaking myself away from him but he only got a tighter grip on me. He gripped my right wrist. I instantly felt my circuits overboard.

"Olivia!" Connors voice rang out.

I growled and tried to break away. Rupert looked apologetic as he begged. "Please don't make me do this. I just wanted to live."

I felt him start to overpower me. He bent my hand with the gun and pointed it towards my head. Fear streaked through my head as felt dread course and bloom in my veins. I took a deep inhale of breath and stood still. Rupert's arm was wrapped around me as he stood on the edge of the building, he took one look at the gun and threw it over the edge.

"Don't do anything rash." Connor tried calming him the android gently approaching him as if he was dealing with a wild animal. Rupert was shaking the poor thing not sure what to do now.

I stayed calm and looked right at Connor. Hank was behind the android a few rows up. Hank seemed furious at my position his face worried.

My focus was drawn back to Connor. The android was slowly approaching the android his eyes were full of caution and even some fear.

I felt my body shake a little, I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Rupert let go of me." I demanded.

He just held on tighter and looking up at the sky he prayed "rA9, save me"

I tried to turn my head to look at Rupert the android already pushing me away as he began to drop.

"Rupert don't-"I gasped as a strange force barreled into Rupert. A grip on my right hand pulled me away from the push of the force. I gasped as I saw Connor tackling Rupert. The android had a determined look on his face as he looked at me. Rupert donned a peaceful expression as the two androids began to fall. Hank was shouting in the distance.

 _Grab Connor_

The decision went by so fast I barely had time to react. I hit the ground an instantly threw myself at the ledge. I darted out with my right hand and caught Connors arm.

I screamed as my human muscles strained against the weight Connor seemed alarmed as I grunted and tried to pull him up by myself. I gripped him with my left arm as well.

Alarms were going off in my systems that he was too heavy. I screwed my eyes shut and took deep breaths as I tried to lift him. I stopped and glanced down at the android. He tried swinging his left hand to the ledge but wasn't able to reach.

He was clearly shocked and frantic about me catching him.

I took deep breaths as I tried to focus on keeping my grip on him. Connor looked desperate as he ordered. "I am far too heavy for your prosthetic s! Let go detective"

I dug my feet into the building and tried lifting him.

"Detective, let go!" He ordered the android actually seeming truly terrifying. I shook my head and bit my lip as sweat was beading on my forehead. I felt my mechanic legs dig into the concrete my hips and back unable to lift him though.

Connors hand went slack as he demanded. "Detective! You are injuring yourself!"

I felt sharp pain in my arm as I gasped and cried a little.

"Olivia," my eyes looked to Connors he ordered. "Let go."

I winced a little as I shook my head and called out. "Hank! Help me." The lieutenant was right beside me as he gripped Connors arm as well. Connor looked truly shocked.

I grunted and heaved the android partially up. Connor swung himself so his hand was gripping the side of the building. Hank grabbed him and heaved him up. I hissed a little and heaved a huge breath as Hank caught his. I laid against the concrete. My hand naturally covered my face as I took deep breaths through the pain.

This was just not my day was it?

I glanced over at my arm the thing was fine but I could see blood coming from the sleeve that connected my nerves to the darn thing. Shock went through my system as my adrenaline was wearing off. My optic's informed me of the minor tear in nerves. I grumbled and placed my hand over my eyes.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Too much strain on my nerves and muscles that's all."

I glanced down at my bloody and strained arm. I babied it as I took a deep breath. Pain sparked through my nerves but at least Connor was safe.

I glanced over at the machine the android looking down at the fallen body of Rupert. An interesting expression on his face.

I looked over at Hank and lightly walked up to the android. I placed my left arm on his shoulder the android flinching a little as he recognized it was me.

"Connor? You okay?"

The android gave me a blank stare as if he were calibrating something.

"It was illogical, to hold on, now you make have permanently damaged some of your nerves detective. It was very foolish and a poor calculation. You let your emotions get in the way."

He said this with such a blank face that it took me a second or two to process what he just said.

"I will call and ambulance to take you to the hospital immediately, without treatment of your injury from your misjudged act you can possibly lose the nerves, muscle tissue, and blood."

"Excuse me?" I asked

The android blinked in surprise as I gripped my damaged arm, Hank could clearly see the pissed off look on my face. Connor stood upright and his ever logical eyes, borderline curious as I felt like I was going to turn the robot into scrap metal.

"You made a poor judgement based off emotion. I'm trying to fix your human miscalculation."

"My what?"

Hank gently grabbed both my shoulders and snarled. "He's a machine Livs."

Those words somehow sparked that realization in me. I relaxed as the thought was mulled over in my head. I glanced over at the … Machine.

He was just an accumulation of parts with a programmed personality that could be written into a number sequence.

"Right," I agreed.

I glanced down at Rupert and stated. "I'll do the paperwork for Rupert."

Hank shook his head and stated. "Damn androids, damn paperwork."

Hank and I began making our way towards the staircase as Connor stayed. I glanced back at the android the man standing and now looking over the landscape a confused and conflicted look on the machines face.

"Hey Connor." I called to the machine. His ears perked as he turned my way. His brown eyes were cold and heartless as usual.

I glared at the android and stated out loud. "I kept my freaking promise."

* * *

 _ **INDIE NOTE: Hey lovelies! So I finally updated!**_

 _ **I think I said this already but this fanfic is one that I'm not taking very** **seriously**_ _ **and kind of work on in my free time so updates are going to be slow and very much not frequent. But** **thank** **you all for sticking with me! Make sure to like this story and follow it!**_

 _ **Dont forget to leave a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Date with Kamski

November 7th ,2038

10:21pm

"Tell me again what you were trying to do?"

I sighed "I was lifting a grown android from falling to his death."

Jeremy shot me the, "you are an idiot face."

He sighed and went back to work. I took a swig of vodka trying to distract my head from the pain as Jeremy looked at the damage.

Jeremy had over ten thousand medical programs in his hard drive, Clay had made sure that he did.

I could see his eyes magnifying, I glanced around the room. We had set up a makeshift sanitized area for this since my muscle and nerves were slightly exposed to the world at the moment.

I felt a little bit of warmth and whined a little I took another sip of the vodka as Jeremy worked fast.

"That should do it. I fixed the bleeding for now and I can adjust your prosthetics while you sleep tonight but, it's going to be touchy for a few days and my programing may become a greater influence in your arm. Would you be okay with that?

I nodded.

He set down the tools he was using. I got up slowly knowing that I would get light headed. The vodka I had drank was making my vison slightly blurry but it wasn't something my optics couldn't fix. I felt my metabolism boost a little trying to flush out the vodka from my blood.

My eye wandered down my arm. The nub was cleaned and stitched back together seamlessly. A large pot was in the middle of my arm so I could attach the prosthetics all the blood had been washed away.

"Jeremy why don't we just put the new legs and arms on today?" I stated feeling some phantom pins start up. I groaned and messaged my shoulder.

"They haven't arrived Olivia. Cyber life still has to make the adjustments you requested last second. I did tell you to put them in a week ago."

I grumbled and asked "What about the ear and contacts?"

"Those should be coming soon as well. My estimations don't work as well in this new form but I can always look them up."

"Okay then, I don't know about you but I think we need a movie night."

The little boy looked up from taking down the sterilized field we had put up in the kitchen an excited look on his face.

"Don't say it."

"Come on madam I would be watching it with you!"

"Ugh, fine. Which one tonight?"

"IT!"

"… Gosh I hate you."

The rest of the night consisted of me snuggled up to Jeremy the little boy watching with intense interest as the movie went on the boy on edge slightly as I teased him lightly. He ended up falling asleep on me the small android snoozing away. I gently picked him up and put him in his bed. My hand brushed some hair from his face as my heart felt warm and I kissed the sweet boys forehead.

It was strange to have his physical form here but now that he did have one… it was comforting. Not as lonely.

I yawned and went to bed.

November 8th, 2038

8:30am

"It's time to get up! Come on!"

I yawned and rolled to my side my human arm hitting metal. Jeremy gave a short yelp the small boy cradled in my arms now.

I slouched against the now struggling android. "Let go of me ya blind baby! I have to get your medicine and help you with your new legs!"

"I thought they were gonna come later?" I mumbled halfheartedly.

"Well cyber life was able to overnight them. Also sent the arm as well which I will attach tonight."

I started dozing off again not hearing the last part of him ranting.

Both of my dogs stayed in place one of them stirring slightly against the stub that was my knee at the noise that Jeremy was making.

I gave a grumble and softly almost started going back to sleep only to have the android push me. I yelped and instinctively tried to grab something but realized little too late that I didn't have my prosthetic arm.

I hit the floor with a soft thud taking half of my pillow and most of my bedding with me. I felt Jeremy shuffle by me as I groaned. I grabbed the pillow and slammed it against my face. Jeremy let out an exhausted sigh, like he was the parent.

"Go away, it's my day off besides my nerves haven't recovered all the way from saving that ungrateful jerk of an android." I mumbled into the floor.

"No it's not actually, Hank didn't show up for work this morning so you have to cover a case with that ungrateful jerk of an android. Also you have a guest waiting for you at the precinct."

I shot up my hair clinging to my face as I turned to Jeremy's general direction and shouted. "What?!"

I heard Jeremy sigh and tisk. "You have 30 minutes to get over there."

I quickly scrambled out of the blanket Jeremy walking over to the side and helping me with my legs as I crawled over to where they were, using my one arm. The android was quick with my left leg as I took my right. My muscle memory doing all the work for me as I connected the limb. My adrenaline was going as I stood up and did a quick flex test of the new legs.

"Your new legs include new functions such as-"

"Tell me later buddy."

I felt Mona by my side in seconds as Jeremy directed me to the bathroom the little boy sitting on the counter when I finally put my contacts in.

I blinked a couple of times color and light fading the dark away. Jeremy's face was sleepy and he had horrible bed head much like I did. I smiled and noogied the little boy who protested. I laughed and speedily went into my room to throw on some clothes.

I had to only work with one arm for a day or two until my nerves healed and got re-evaluated. I was supposed to do it this evening but being called into work.

"It'll have to wait."

I shrugged on some clothes and quickly placed a beanie on my head to cover up my wild curly hair. I didn't have time to straighten it. Jeremy handed me my pills. I quickly took them and scarfed down toast as I grabbed my wallet and helmet.

"I'll see you tonight Jer, walk the dogs, don't answer the door for strangers, and don't burn the house down. And water the plants and limit the horror movies!" The words stumbled out of my mouth as I slammed the door and flew to my baby.

I made my way about three feet before I realized I had forgotten my ear prosthetic. Mortification went through me as I sprinted back to the house Jeremy having a shocked look on his face as I quickly put the modifier and ear on. I smiled at him as he got wide eyed "I'm so sorry I-"

"Save it! I love you!" I glanced back to see the android completely frozen in place by the words. I slammed the door for a second time and ran to my bike.

I got off baby grumbling as I fumbled with the controls. Only having one hand was really not going to jazz well with me today. I took my helmet off awkwardly and shoved it into the lock box I had on my bike. I brushed myself off and unzipped my jacket as I made my way out of the parking garage. I stooped in my tracks instantly. Outside the precinct were round a dozen or so reporters along with protestors.

I stayed put not really wanting to go through the crown alone and down an arm. My eyes instantly looked to see if any of the protestors looked violent when I saw Connor standing perfectly still among the people the android seeming to be waiting.

Protesters were yelling at the android many getting in his face trying to spur a reaction. He stayed cold faced the android not even reacting when one of them pushed him. Of course the reporters were filming the more peaceful protestors along with keeping their eyes out for someone.

You gotta be kidding me.

Connors brown eyes made contact with mine. Some of the protestors were startled when he actually started moving. I glared at him as he walked confidently towards me his walking more like gliding. I diverted my eyes and instinctually tried covering my arm. He instantly noticed his brown eyes trying to seem comforting or regretful maybe but mostly just coming off as cold.

I looked up at him as he sighed and stared blankly. "Detective Jonson I'm here to escort you."

Allow him, say nothing, be polite, sass him

"I can escort myself. Thank you." I sassed. I walked past him putting my hood up as he followed behind me. The reporters instantly took notice. I grumbled and shoved sunglasses onto my face as the protestors caught wind.

I tensed as I shoved my way through the crowd of people ignoring their questions and comments as cameras flashed at me. I gasped as someone grabbed my arm the protestor screaming "You're betraying you own kind by working with those abominations!"

I watched as Connor protectively stepped in front of me.

"Please remove your hand sir, or I will have to use force."

The man growled and shouted. "Use force on this!" the man instantly punching the android in the face and then spiting on him.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I looked down at the android.

For once it would be nice if he wasn't getting punched or murdered in my presence for like five seconds.

A storm of shutters and electronic videos could be heard behind me as I checked the android. Connor seemed indifferent as he wiped his nose a trail of blue blood staining his skin.

"You okay?" I asked lightly.

He blinked the machine seeming shocked as he nodded and glanced up at the protestor. "Yes none of my important functions were damaged. Let's get you inside detective."

I helped him get up. The android seemed calm but I could tell by his LED is was a slight yellow instead of blue.

I watched as the protestor grabbed Connors shoulder again and yelled. "Hey I'm not done with you!"

Connor just simply broke from the grasp. I watched as the man became red with anger. A friend of his handed him a baseball bat. I watched as the man swung at the android.

Stay, push, pull.

I quickly tugged on the androids tie pulling him towards me and missing the baseball bat which would have hit his head. Connor seemed surprised the android actually tripping and falling towards me. I yelped as my back hit a wall and his hands braced themselves on both sides of me.

Everything went silent to me as we both just paused for a moment. His hand touched the metal side of my face. I felt the tingling sensation go through my cheek as his expression instantly changed. I stood shocked as his eyes became pained his features seeming to be confused and longing.

I was hurled back to earth as a protestor shattered a bottle over Connors head.

The android didn't seem phased but I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him into the precinct the two of us staying quiet.

I glanced over at him as he was looking at his hand.

"Olivia?" I deeply exhaled and looked back at the android.

"Yes Connor?" I asked.

He looked down at his hand and then up at me.

"I regret the words I said to you the other day. I did not know they would trigger such an intense response from you."

Accept, refuse, locked response.

I narrowed my eyes at him and spat "is that the program talking? I'm not a little task that needs to be completed to achieve your mission. I'm still ticked at you and you're going to need more than just a little apology or brown nosing to fix that."

I sighed and continued into the building. I did my usual sign in only to find detectives and lieutenants all gathered together whispering to themselves as they looked at the chief's office. I felt my blood run cold.

The man standing in the room must have noticed. The blonde haired woman next to him seeming to whisper something into his ear as he looked towards me.

I licked my lips as stories from clay flooded my head.

Kamski.

"Detective, your vitals have increase significantly-" Connor stated blatantly the android acting worried.

"Yeah, so they have." I breathed my spine tensing.

The chief instantly tilted his head as a way of saying. "Come in." I gulped as I walked up the steps and entered the room.

I had heard endlessly about Kamski and his twin brother from Clay. I mean the three were classmates and very good friends until they had a falling out and Clay went to Canada, Kamski going and inventing the android and his brother who knows where.

The dark haired man seemed like he was inspecting an object the man looking me up and down his gaze dark and a permeate smug on his face.

I heard the door lightly shut behind me. Jeff seemed nervous about being in the same room as the android and the creator.

I heard the door open again and could feel Connor behind me the android carrying himself a certain way that I have grown familiar with.

"Jeff, would it be alright if I request you leave, so Olivia, Connor and I can have a true heart to heart?" Kamski's voice was arrogant his silky tone making me unnerved.

Jeff instantly left. I kept my eyes on the two people in front of me. Connor walking beside me the android not revealing any emotion.

Kamski turned to the blonde android the man whispering something into her ear. She smiled politely and nodded the girl leaving the room as well.

I felt slightly happy that Connor was here with me. As Kamski's eyes roamed over me.

"I've heard much about you, Olivia." He started the man not even acknowledging Connor who stood beside me his stance unwavering.

I tensed at the words. He stalked towards a glass wall and dimmed the wall so prying eyes would stop staring. He continued his little endeavor all the way around.

"Clay wouldn't stop talking about you for the longest time, you seemed slightly boring from what I had heard, but I must admit you have become very interesting in the past few years. Unique, one of a kind."

I felt my back tense at the statement.

"Geez you sure know how to charm a girl Kamski. It's a wonder you aren't pinned down yet." I sassed at him Connor staying silent.

He smiled an arrogant smile his amusement evident.

"As I said, quite interesting."

Warm, cold, Clay, retired

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I thought you were retired, Kamski."

He turned, his cold blue eyes almost haunting to look at.

"I see why Clayton took a shine to you know, he always did like girls who asked too many questions."

I gritted my teeth as he smirked Connor seemed to have wanted to take a slight step forward the android seeming to want to say something but refraining.

Kamski ignored it.

"I came to meet you my dear, the first ever successful merging of android parts to human. We've done prosthetics but never put an android system in a human body. I just wanted to confirm the idea of it for myself."

I kept my eyes on him as he went behind me I didn't have time to move as he ran his fingers along my spine. I felt instant discomfort roil in my gut, I was about to clock him but saw Connors hand dart and catch his. Surprised ran through me as Kamski smiled evilly the man thoroughly amused by the reaction the android had.

Connors face as the perfect façade of tranquility but I knew him enough to know that he was furious.

"Detective Jonson doesn't like to be touched without consent. Please refrain from doing so in the future."

Connor let go of Kamski's hand as the creator savored the moment. He seemed amused by the reaction which was one of annoyance and shock.

He drew his hand back to himself as he stated "What was the recovery time like? From the spinal surgery?"

"None of your business." I quipped.

Clay, deviants, reporters, silent.

"If you don't have any information on deviants I have cases to solve."

"Ah, yes the deviancy cases, fascinating aren't they?"

I watched as he paced in the room the man in complete control.

It made my skin crawl.

"Yeah they are a freaking fascinating mess, you want to share anything about them?"

He smiled his cold blue eyes seeming to pierce into me.

"Not exactly." He purred. I wanted to cross my arms but realized a little too late that I didn't have my prosthetic.

He seemed amused by this the fox smiling wide.

"It seems you come to me incomplete." He gestured towards my missing arm.

Could practically feel Connors guilt from beside me.

Kamski noticed and questioned. "The android's fault?"

"If you value your head you will kindly shut up."

"Hit a nerve, have I?"

I stayed silent just glaring at him as he smiled triumphantly.

He walked toward Connor the creator questioning "Strange, never have a seen an android act like it has emotions such as you."

He turned to me and slyly asked "You sure you aren't working with a deviant?"

I could see Connor flinch as he stated "I am not a deviant."

Kamski didn't seem convinced. His expression bored with the answer.

"Typical. Yet I wonder if even you truly know that you are just a small pawn in cyber life's game."

Connors led showed a sliver of yellow.

He turned to me and stated "how you both are to an extent."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling uneasy make its way into my stomach.

He just chuckled the man leaning on Jeffery's desk as he winked and charmingly sang "I've said too much."

Clay, reporters, silent

"What about all those reporters huh?"

He chuckled and asked back, "Why not? You're cyber life's most important ambassador for human and android kind. A living being with metal limbs, and an android spinal system. A woman with the power of the world and the heart of a warrior. It's an excellent sell wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not an object meant to be looked at and customized. I'm here to do my job which your dogs are interfering with."

"Hit a cord didn't we?" he chuckled the man seeming to look right through me.

He glanced at Connor. I could tell the android was clearly holding back.

"Say Connor, could you leave us bee for a few seconds. I just need to ask the detective here a few questions. That don't require you here."

Connor did not seemed ecstatic over the face the android shifted his weight slightly and glancing at me. I rolled my eyes a basically shoved the android out of the room.

I stayed silent glaring holes into the human. He sighed and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt the sudden want to electrocute him.

"Ask yourself this, why is a famous, dare I say, god. Such as myself, be busying himself by coming down here and taking to you. A little girl? What have I to gain?"

I paused for a second. What did he have to gain?

He chuckled and sat on Jeff's desk "I came to warn you, that program that Clay was working on was highly controversial, I told him not to pursue it but you know how stubborn he was."

"You don't have to worry about that the ra9 program burnt up in that house along with my dead fiancée." I snarled at him. He seemed unconvinced the man sighing loudly and simply moving on.

"I was also curious about you. When I heard that they were combining my beautiful technology with human kind I was hoping for something a little more meaningful than some sleep deprived cop with a reckless streak and a stubborn attitude."

Aggressive, passive, uninterested.

I growled and charged up to the man. I grabbed his stupid collar my human arm perfectly able to pick the man up slightly.

"That's sleep deprived bad ass cop thank you very much." I dropped him the slick man seeming amused as I huffed "and honey, I'm worth every wire of these damn prosthetics. Now take your reporters and leave me alone."

He caught my hand before I could leave the man surprisingly quick as he whispered in my ear. "That program in the wrong hands, could cause total anarchy, I should know I helped develop a part of it."

I felt warning bells go off in my head by how close he was. I saw him staring at something. I glanced in that direction and saw a very concerned Connor the android donning an interesting expression.

Kamski smiled again and handed me a card.

"Call me if the need ever arise," he stayed in the room the man seeming satisfied.

I made my way to leave the room the door slamming behind me. The huge group of accumulated cops were curious the group of them craning their necks. I noticed only Gavin seeming uncomfortable and actually burying his nose in his work.

I saw the female android that Kamski had brought the girl giving me a polite nod and then went into the office.

I walked over to Gavin's desk and angrily sat on it the detective grimaced at me but didn't say anything else.

I watched as Kamiski and his android glided out of the door and cross the station the cops either gawking or busying themselves instantly as Kamski walked out the man shooting me a playfully challenging look. I saw Gavin tense up a little as Kamski drew his gaze to the cop. I noticed Gavin's jaw tighten as Kamski just smirked and left the man taking his vulture paparazzi with him.

"I hate that guy." I bitterly stated.

"Same here cyborg." I looked over at Gavin the man scowling a little I smirked and joked "would you look at that we got one thing in common. Never thought I'd see the day."

He shrugged the cop shooting me an interesting look.

I began thinking of what it would be like to be the twin of a guy like that. "I would hate to have grown up with that guy." I said out of the blue unsure of why I was talking to Gavin after our tussle the other day.

He seemed just as surprised the dude just shrugging and stating. "It would basically be a freaking hell."

I looked over at Reed and asked "You have siblings?"

He shot me a glare and stated roughly. "What's it to you freak?"

There was the Gavin I knew and hated.

"Sheesh just a question."

He was working but stated a simple. "Yeah I got a brother, lost touch with him, he was a huge asshole though." I nodded following but saw that Gavin had shut himself off the man getting back to his work.

I hoped off the desk and saw Connor waiting in front of mine. The android was pristine and rigid but glanced at me every once in a while.

He is just an android. I reminded myself. He doesn't have emotions.

I walked over to the android who was sitting by my desk.

I gave him a pointed glare and did paperwork ignoring the android the rest of the day.

* * *

 ** _indie note:_**

 ** _Hello lovelies!_**

 ** _I'M BACK BABY!_**

 ** _So long story short I moved to another state, changed schools and got a boyfriend. So I've been busy._**

 ** _Anyways leave a comment and thank you for sticking with me!_**


End file.
